moving on
by stonelove
Summary: Drakken sinks to the lowest levels yet, in an attempt to win. Kim receives some unexpected help, and makes an even more unlikely friend. But will they stay friends? WARNING, THIS STORY CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH, AND MY OWN CRACKPOT IDEAS, WARNING.
1. Good And Bad News

Alright here goes nothing.

ok for all of you who cant figure this out yourselves, i dont own kim possible or any of the characters, disney does. now enjoy

--

Chapter 1: Good And Bad News.

Kim could hear the animals outside the tent, the birds singing, and the squirrels climbing. She could smell the dew on the stale air of the tent. Kim knew she was forgetting something, but that could wait. She decided to take a look around, she slowly cracked one eye and could just make out the rising sun on the other side of the tent wall. She spotted her clothes just within arms reach of her head, but the sight of Rufus sleeping in one of the hanging pockets was too much, and she started to giggle.

"Good morning KP." Ron whispered in her ear.

In that instant Kim knew what she was forgetting and hoped to god that she was wrong. "Good morning Ron." Kim whispered, as she rolled over, careful to make sure Ron's arms never left her sides.

"Happy anniversary babe, and can I have my arm back?" Ron asked. "I know you love being wrapped up in me, but you laid on it all night and its asleep." he explained.

For the second time in a few minutes Kim started to giggle. She gently lifted herself off of Ron's arm, and gave him a sweet kiss. "Well its your fault I love it so much, you're just so warm and comfortable." she stated flatly. "And our anniversary was over a month ago, so why would you say that?" She asked.

"Cause our anniversary may have been a month ago, but we are only getting our vacation now, so it seemed fitting" the blond explained before returning the kiss.

Kim snuggled into his chest. "I guess thats fair. I am still surprised we both managed to get a week off, i mean you have the restaurant and your ninja training. I have my work with Global Justice, the hero business and all my university courses." she sighed.

After graduation Kim had gone straight to university to study everything she could. She was currently working on a masters degree in chemistry, and a bachelors in psychology to go along with her degrees in engineering, geology, and biology. To accomplish all this Kim needed a steady job, with extremely flexible hours, since she was still the part time hero, thats when she turned to G.J. She worked as doctor directors person consultant, with any villain she was familiar with. As for Ron, he finally managed to open his restaurant, with his new business partner, Mr. Barkin. He also spent all the spare time he could get back in japan, finishing his ninja training.

"hey KP, i think we should get dressed and eat before..." Ron started but was cut off by the frantic beeping of the kimunicator.

Kim rolled over and started groping her pants to find the device that had interrupted her lovely morning. "Before that happens you mean?" Kim chuckled as she pulled out device. "Talk to me Wade."

Wade's bright smiling face instantly went red, as he hurriedly turned away from the screen. "Not until you c-cover up, please" he stammered.

Up until then Kim hadn't realized or care that she was topless, and the blankets were pooled at their feet. She quickly grabbed the blankets and pulled them up to her neck, all while Ron laughed hysterically at her.

"Shut up Ron, and it's all clear Wade." Kim called as she picked the kimunicator back up.

Wade turned back to the screen grateful that he didn't have to see his friend like that. "you guys do know that you were due back on Monday, and its now Wednesday. Doctor Director is looking for you, Kim. Yori called to remind Ron that he is due to take his final tests next week. Oh and your mom says she has what you asked for Kim." he announced.

"Thanks Wade you rock!" Kim cheered " We should be back in town in about three hours."

"Make that four hours, Wade." Ron stated as he buried his face in Kim's soft neck.

"Okay guys, you got it. And that is sick, sick and wrong." Wade laughed with fake disgust on his face.

--

"Mom I'm home." Kim called as she kicked her shoes off. "Are you home?"

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen sweety." Dr. Possible replied. "How was the trip back?"

Kim set her bags down in the living room and continued towards the kitchen. "It was fine, I spent most of it on the phone with Betty. Apparently Drakken, Duff Killigan, and DNAmy are up to something, and she wants me to check it out." Kim explained. "Oh please tell me its not brainloaf night." Kim whined as she spotted the afore mentioned food on the counter.

Ann just started to laugh. "It is brainloaf night. Do you want me to put some away for you, since I take Doctor Director wants this done today. Oh and do you have time for that ... um well you know."

"Yes on all accounts mom, and thank you. Where did you put it?" Kim asked, "Cause if i do it now we will have an answer before I leave." she explained, her voice a little shaky.

"It's under the bathroom sink," Ann told her, "and good luck Kimmie-cub."

"Thanks mom." Kim yelled as she grabbed her bags and ran up the stairs. She threw her bags onto her bed, and dashed back to the bathroom as fast as possible. A few minutes later Kim very calmly walked out of the bathroom and yelled down to her mother. "We will have an answer once i finish getting changed." She then went to her room.

Dr. Possible, not being able to stand still while she waited, went upstairs and paced in front of the bathroom door.

"Relax mom, everything will be fine." Kim gently told the brain surgeon as she came down the hall in her mission clothes.

Ann just looked at her daughter, dumbfounded. "How can you be so calm? I want to start ripping my hair out." she puzzled.

Kim gave her mother a smile and a quick hug. "Because I know that you, dad, Ron, and even the tweebs will be there for me, no matter what." Kim answered while still embracing her mother. She released the older woman, and opened the bathroom door. "Now lets find out."

"Your right dear." Ann said as she relaxed a bit. "So whats the news?"

"I have good news and bad news for you mom." Kim said at almost a whisper, as she exited the bathroom. "Good news is your gonna be a grandma, bad news is I'm horrible with names."

--

so what you guys think? I dont have it all written out yet, im only half way done chapter four, and i plan for many more.


	2. Drakken's Master Plan

Ok lets start with the one thing i almost forgot on the last chapter, the disclaimer

i dont own kim possible, or any of the characters, they all belong to disney. But if i did own them the series wouldnt have ended.

--

Chapter Two: Drakkens Master Plan.

Kim and Ron rode mostly in silence on their way to Drakkens new lair. They were supposed to be going over the information that Wade and G.J. had gathered, but both had other things on their mind. Kim was trying to find a way to give Ron the big news. While Ron was mentally reviewing his ninja arts, in preparation for his tests. Although both appreciated that jet G.J. had given kim, so she was guaranteed a ride for every mission.

"Ms. Possible, we will be over the drop zone in a minute. Good luck ma'am." came a familiar voice over the intercom from the cockpit.

"Thank you Will, and would you wait in the clearing two miles south?" Kim responded, "I don't think this will take too long."

"Alright," Will replied, "just radio if you need anything."

Agent Will Du had given up on being a field agent, sure he was good but he preferred the organization and order of a desk job. Now he did still like to leave the office when he could, so he volunteered to be Kim's personal pilot. As much as Kim had gotten on his nerves she had shown him that he wasn't meant for the field, so he believed he was repaying her for her help.

The cargo doors at the back opened, letting Kim and Ron know it was time. Ron took Kim's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Kim." he said with pride.

"I love you too." the redhead replied with a smile. She then jumped, still holding Ron's hand, this way he wouldn't have the chance to argue. The pair free fell for a few seconds, until Ron couldn't stand it and took his hand back to pull his chute.

When they hit the ground, they instantly ditched the parachutes, and headed straight for the lair entrance. Drakkens idea of security was once again pitiful and the duo managed to slip past the guards without incident. They found their way to the main lab through the air vents, kim decided to take a look through the grate while Ron pondered why the vents were always so big. Kim could see Amy, Killigan, Drakken talking amongst themselves, while Shego sat, sharpening her claws.

"So you sure this is gonna work, Blue Boy?" Killigan questioned

"Of course it will Duff, it's fool proof." Drakken bragged, "I supply the two of you what you need to build an army, and your army will conquer the world for us!"

"Sounds fun," Amy giggled, "but what if that meany pants, Kim Possible, shows up?"

This caused Drakken to laugh hysterically, "If she does show up, I have a plan to destroy her once and for all!" He shouted through his laughs.

"Well you might want to get it ready, cause she's here." Shego calmly stated while pointing to the vent.

As if on cue, the pair dropped from the vent and landed on the floor battle ready. Killigan instinctively dropped three golfs balls and reached for his one iron. Before he could hit them Ron had thrown four shuriken, three of which split a golf ball each, the fourth was lodged in the clubs head.

"When did you get good?" Duff asked with a very confused look on his face.

"Afternoon Princess," Shego greeted her adversary, "looks like clown-boy is getting better. I mean he still has his pants." she teased.

Kim lunged at Shego and started a relentless assault. "He hasn't lost his pants on a mission in months," Kim retorted in anger, "and of course he's good, he is a ninja."

Kim and Shego kept going back and fourth, exchanging blows and snide remarks at the same time. Meanwhile Ron was at a stand still with the three villains. He didn't want to attack know they had something up their sleeves. Suddenly Killigan threw a handful of seeds at Ron.

"Now girl, water them." Killigan screamed at DNAmy.

"Okie Dokie, Sweety-pie." Amy cheered as she grabbed the bucket of water on the desk behind her, and threw it at the seeds at Ron's feet. "Time to come out and play my army."

Ron remembered dealing with Killigan and his crab grass, but to call it an army was not only pushing the limits, it was breaking them. He looked down at the seeds by his feet, and to his surprise they weren't just crab grass. Every seed had turned into a well built, four foot tall, plantman. This left Ron with eight plantmen on one side of the lab, kim on the other and the villains in the middle. Without a second thought Ron jumped into the group of plantmen and started to attack them, without luck. "I can understand making them ugly, but did they have to stink like this?" he quipped, as he landed a few more unsuccessful kicks.

Duff took a look around, and didn't like what he saw. Not only were they in the middle of a battlefield, but the exits were blocked with fighting. "Maybe it's time you pull out that big plan of yours Drakken." the Scotsman offered. " I mean the buffoon has already found a weakness in the plantmen."

Sure enough Ron had found a big weakness, the plantmen were dumb as lampposts. All he had to do was dodge their attacks and let them hit each other, then they forgot about him and went after the other.

"Y-yes maybe you should u-use it." Amy nervously agreed, as she grabbed Duff's arm. "And maybe point the way out of here."

"Ack! Woman would you let go of my arm." Killigan grumbled.

"Fine i will end this now, with my genius plan." Drakken boasted. He turned around and reached into the top drawer on the desk, then slowly pulled out a 9mm pistol. "Elegant in it's simplicity, don't you think?"

Kim was too busy with Shego to even notice Drakken, but Ron wasn't. He instantly started running to get in between Kim and Drakken. The only thought going through Ron's head was his concern about getting there in time, as a ninja he was fast but, was he fast enough make it?

BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!

--

dont you just love a good ending? Alright so let me know what you think, and no not all my updates will be this fast but i found some extra time today.


	3. Aftermath

Alright I still don't own Kim Possible, I know it's rather sad but I don't, and Disney does. That goes for the other characters too.

--

Chapter 3: Aftermath

All of a sudden the room was quiet, except for Drakken's cackle. Kim and Shego stopped fighting and looked towards Drakken. All Kim could see was Ron's back; he was right in between her and the blue scientist. Suddenly Ron fell to his knees and Kim could see what had produced the sound, the gun in Drakken's hand.

Ron coughed up a little blood as he spoke. "You missed her, and she's not distracted anymore. I would say you lost." Ron half heartedly laughed as he fell backwards, and lay on the floor.

Kim hadn't even noticed her own screaming, as she ran to Ron. She instantly started smoothing out his hair and brushing his face with her hands. "You're gonna be fine Ron, just hang in there. I'll call for help." She frantically groped for the kimmunicator, and turned it on, "Wade, Will, I need a Med team now! Ron's been shot!" she shouted at the little device.

"Med teams are on their way Kim, just be careful we can't have both of you hurt." Wade replied in a slight panic.

"I am on my way down to assist you Ms. Possible." Will informed her, "I will have multiple units with me and the med teams."

Drakken turn to his awe struck partners, and continued his insane laugh. "That worked better than shooting her. She is so broke up over the buffoon, that she doesn't even know we're here."

"Aye, I have to admit that was a good idea." Killigan agreed, "I wish I had thought of it."

Drakken stopped laughing as the gun in his hand started to melt in a green blaze. As he brought his head up to see the source, his face was squarely meet glowing fist. "What the hell was that for Shego?!" he screamed as he pulled himself off of the far wall.

"I told you when I started that I wouldn't be part of any _murders_, now you go and kill the clown." Shego managed through gritted teeth, "Worse than that you were using me as a distraction for your real target. You are going to _pay_," she glanced over to Amy and Killigan, "_all_ of you." She quickly dispatched of the plantmen with a few plasma bolts, and went after her real targets.

"K-Kim Drakken has a gun." Ron stammered,

"It's okay Ron, for some reason Shego is taking care of that." Kim reassured him, as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Now let's just worry about you. G.J. will here soon, and then you'll be fine, you have to be fine." Kim sobbed. She gently placed Ron's hand on her stomach. "I can't do this without you"

With what little energy Ron had left, he managed to look confused. "You can do anything, so what if you're a hero without me?" Ron asked.

Kim couldn't help but smile; even as he lay dieing he could still make her smile. "Not that Ron." She leaned into him and gently gave him a hug. "I can't raise a family without you." she whispered to him.

Ron now understood why his hand was on her stomach. "Kim you won't do it without me," he started, as he moved his hand over her chest, "cause I will always be here, with you." he weakly pulled Kim onto his chest, as her tears continued to roll down her face. With the last of his energy Ron gently kissed her forehead.

Kim had no idea how long she sat there crying, but the next thing she was aware of was Will's voice. She sat up just in time to see a blood stained Shego, surrender to a very befuddled Will.

The tactical units were already busy searching the lab for any threats, and the med teams were headed straight for her. "Ms. Possible we need you to move so we can help him." said one of the medics.

Kim tried to hide her tears as she spoke, "It's too late. He's gone." she said, no louder than a whimper. She knew by the looks of Shego, that the evil trio needed help, and against her better judgment made a decision. She wiped her eyes and started calling out orders. "You need to find DNAmy, Duff Killigan, and most importantly Dr. Drakken, they will need immediate medical attention."

None of the medics moved a finger, and one of them spoke up. "I say we let them die, its way better than they deserve."

Kim almost broke down again at those words. "Yes it's more than they deserve, but it's what Ron would have done, and he deserves to see justice done." she squeaked while fighting the tears.

That was all it took, and the med teams were off helping Shego's victims. Will was busy reporting to Doctor Director, when he realized someone was missing.

"Ms. Possible, where is the rodent?" he asked, a little concern escaping with his words.

"Rufus was at the Vet when we left." She answered very calmly. Kim was afraid she would break down again if she couldn't keep her emotions in check.

One of the medics came up to Will, and made his report. "Sir, we have everyone stabilized and ready for transport."

"Okay let's go then." Will called to everyone. He then turned to Kim, "Are you ready to go, Ms. Possible?" he asked gently.

Kim glanced around the room and found every set of eyes on her; she was the deciding factor in whether or not they left. "Yeah I'm ready." she stated as she stood up on her shaky legs.

Drakken, DNAmy and Killigan were each loaded to a medical helicopter. Shego was placed in the middle of the tactical teams' jet, even as a willing captor she was less than pleased with this. Kim climbed aboard her jet, and silently waited for the trip to be over. Luckily Drakken's hideout had only been in Texas, so the flight would be relatively short.

"Kim? Kim I need you to take me out of your pocket." Came a slightly muffled voice from her pocket.

Kim pulled out her kimmunicator, expecting to see the normally cheery Wade. Instead she saw the face of a grief stricken young man, whose face was stained with tears. She figured she must look almost the same if not worse. "Yeah Wade?" came her almost timid voice.

"Your ride is already waiting in the G.J. lobby, to take you home." Wade informed her.

"But I have to debrief before I can go home," Kim dead panned, "not to mention the paperwork I have to do."

"Don't worry, I've already cleared it with Doctor Director." He relayed to her. "You just go home and rest. Drakken and company won't even be out of the hospital until next week, so you have the week off."

Kim almost cracked a smile at Wade. "You really are the best Wade, thank you." she responded weakly. Then she turned the screen off and slid the device back into her pocket, because they were landing. Kim thanked Will for everything and quickly made her way to the lobby. She found Monique criticizing the G.J. outfits while she waited. "Hey Mo, I take it you're my ride." she asked.

Monique just looked at her with those big brown eyes, that seemed to say, I know. "I am, Wade gave me a shout a little while ago." she explained, "He said you needed a hand." Monique instantly grabbed Kim in a tight hug. "I figured you could use that." As she took a step back Monique could see Kim's red eyes. "Are you ok, girl?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Mo, just want to get home and sleep." Kim answered. "Oh and can we stop by the Vet clinic and pick up Rufus? I can't leave him there."

"No need girl, Felix already picked him up. I figure they should just be starting on seconds at Bueno Nacho." Monique told her, "I also had Wade clear your schedule for the week."

"Mo you didn't have to do that, I would've been fine." Kim says, but both could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah but now we don't have to find out." replied the chocolate eyed girl with a wink. "Now let's get you home."

--

Kim said goodbye to her friend as she walked up the front path. She opened the front door not knowing what to expect. She couldn't hear anyone in the house, and saw none of the typical signs that her family was home. She figured they either hadn't heard yet, or they were over at the Stoppable home.

Kim went up to her room to change, and found fresh pajamas laid out on her bed with a small note on them. She picked up the note and read it.

"_Hey Kimmie-cub, Betty called and told me what she knew of today. I figured you would want to talk. So once you've changed and done what ever it is you want to do, I will be waiting in my room. Oh and don't worry, the boys don't know, your father included. I sent them out for dinner so we won't be interrupted."_

_Mom_

Kim refolded the note and decided on taking a shower. Some time later Kim found herself curled up beside her mother, retelling the days' events, and crying.

"It's all my fault mom, if I had been paying more attention I could have stopped Drakken." Kim wept as she buried her face in her mothers shoulder.

Ann just held her daughter and let her cry. "It's not your fault dear." She tried to soothe the younger redhead, "You did everything you could and I'm proud of you. I'm also very proud that you made sure everyone got medical attention."

Just then both ladies heard the front door open, and the twins were already yelling for Kim. They had apparently made a huge discovery during dinner, and wanted to share it.

"You three stay in the living room, we'll down in a minute." Ann called down to them. She turned to Kim, "Do you think you can sit with us for a bit, or do you want to go to bed?" she asked.

Kim thought about it for a second, and then stood up. "I could probably use the hugs," she started, "and besides maybe it would distract me a little."

Ann and Kim made their way to the living room, and before they could even say hi, the twins had attached themselves to Kim's waist, asking what happened.

James turned to his daughter and could see the fresh tear stains. "We ran into Felix and Rufus at dinner, both looked just like you, half dead." He explained, "You don't have to explain right now sweetie, but we are worried."

Jim and Tim each took one of Kim's hands and started to pull her towards the stairs. "What are you two doing?" Kim asked quietly.

The boys looked at her and answered in unison, "You need to rest, so we are putting you to bed." The desperate look combined with the tears gathering in their eyes worked against Kim. She just couldn't say no to them.

"Ok guys lets go then," she sighed, "Night mom and dad."

"Night dear." came her father's voice

Kim looked back to see her mother crying against her fathers shoulder, and the concern in his eyes. "Mom could you explain things to dad, please?" Kim asked. "Even the little bit of good news."

Ann's face lifted a little, she had apparently forgotten about Kim's situation, in the sorrow of the afternoon. "Okay dear, I will let him know everything." she replied, through little sobs. "Now you go get some sleep."

James's face now showed a mix of worry and mass confusion. The sight of him made Kim crack a small grin.

--

I would like to thank my new found Beta, Immortal Sailor Cosmos, for the help she gave me on this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as i did


	4. Crime And Punishment

Alright so if I owned Kim Possible do you really think I would be posting here? Of course not I would be making this into a movie, or something. So enjoy the great characters that Disney created, and I am using.

--

Chapter 4: Punishment

Kim had taken her week off and put it to good use. She used her first day talking to her dad about everything. What happened to Ron, her pregnancy, and even her courses at school.

Day two was spent with Jim and Tim. It didn't involve as much talking, since all they wanted to do once she told them about Ron, was launch a memorial rocket. Kim had decided not to tell them about the pregnancy, for two reasons: one, she didn't want to overload them, and two, she was a little afraid of what they would try and launch.

Day three was a great deal harder though, as she found herself at the Stoppable residence. She told them of Ron's sacrifice, and how brave he was, even in the face of death. Once the crying had slowed, she also let them know they would be grandparents, which caused new tears to flow.

Kim awoke to a surprise on day four, Monique, Felix, Rufus, and even Wade himself, were sitting in her living room. They simply wanted to spend time with her, because they all knew how hurt they felt and knew she would be worse. Unfortunately Mr. Possible had a slight slip of the tongue about Kim's status.

Day five, six and seven, she simply wandered around town, remembering the times they had visited each place. No matter how she tried though, Kim couldn't even walk past Bueno Nacho.

Kim rolled over and looked at her alarm clock, and thought about unplugging it, or pretending to be sick, but she knew she had to be there. Today was Thursday, one week after that incident, and Doctor Director had requested she be at the sentencing, which she confirmed as today when she had called. Kim rolled out of bed, grabbed some clothes from her closet and headed to the bathroom, so she could get ready.

A short while later Kim walked down the stairs and towards the door, wearing gray dress pants, and a plain white blouse. She had her hair French braided, and look quite professional. "Mom I'm not sure I can do this." she called while tying her shoe.

"You'll be fine sweety." Mrs. Dr. Possible called back. "Just remember you are there to see justice, not to give it."

"I know that mom," Kim started as she stood up, "I'm more worried about breaking down once I see them." she finished as she grabbed the doorknob.

This time it was Mr. Possible that spoke up. "You will be fine Kimmie, just remember that Ron is with you."

"Thank you dad." And with that Kim was on her way out to the car.

--

Kim walked into what seemed to be a rather plain 10 story office building on the outside. Once inside it was a whole other matter, there where high tech computers and display screens that took up entire walls. This was Global Justice Headquarters, and today it looked extremely busy, agents were running around as fast as they could, and there was an armed guard at every door. Kim noticed that the guards were stopping everyone that tried to enter a door, and asked for their clearance. She thought this could be trouble since she didn't actually have G.J. clearance. She walked up to the front desk to find a well armed, yet familiar face. "Hey Sally, what's with all the guards?" she asked.

Sally took her dark blue eyes off the computer screen, and removed her hand from the holster at her side. "Oh hello Ms. Possible, the Director is waiting for you up in her office." Sally cheerfully stated. "As for the guards, they are here to ensure that no unauthorized persons get in the building. I mean we do have some rather high risk prisoners coming in today, but I don't have to tell you that."

Kim was now a little confused as to how she was supposed to get to Betty's office. "Um.. Sally, how can I get to the Director's office since I have no clearance?" she asked

Sally lightly smacked herself on the forehead, "Oh I knew I was forgetting something." she turns and looks around the room for a few seconds. " Hey Daniel, could you come here please." she yells.

A young man, who looked a little out of place in his black dress shirt, worn blue jeans, and shaggy brown hair, came up to the desk. "Yes Miss Sally, what can I do for you?" he quietly asked.

"Daniel, would you be so kind as to show Ms. Possible to the Director's private elevator?" Sally asks with grin.

The young man looks over to Kim with a smile. "Please follow me, ma'am." With that he quickly started walking away from the counter and towards a doorway on the west wall. As they approached the door, Kim noticed that the guard simply opened it, instead of asking for I.D. "Thank you." Was all Daniel had to say to the larger man. Once inside the hallway they took a sharp left turn and walked about halfway to the end of the hall before abruptly stopping. Daniel turned the placed his hand on an unseen panel, and a few seconds later the wall gave way to reveal an elevator. He turned the face Kim, still with a smile. "Here you are ma'am, this elevator will take you straight to Doctor Director'soffice. I hope you have a pleasant day." Then, just as suddenly as they started here, he was on his way back out to the lobby.

Kim got in the elevator expecting to find dozens of buttons, and not knowing what one to push. Instead she discovered only two buttons; one was labeled "OFFICE" and the other "LOBBY". She gave it a push, and instantly the doors closed and the elevator started to move up. Almost before Kim could register that she was moving, the elevator had stopped and the doors opened to reveal Betty Director, sitting at her desk.

"Ah, hello Ms. Possible." Betty greeted her, "Your right on time." she continued with a smile.

"Good afternoon ma'am. Right on time for what?" Kim asked as she stepped out of the elevator. A quick glance around the room told her that they were alone. Betty motioned for her to sit down across the desk, and Kim more than willingly accepted the invitation. Kim started to get a little worried as the one eyed woman placed a file in front of her.

"Ms. Possible I would like to offer you a full time position." Betty stated rather bluntly. "The file in front of you contains a contract, and all the information on the proposed job. It currently doesn't include any field work because of your position, but we can change that whenever you like." she explained.

Kim looked at the older woman, in confusion. "What do you mean my position?" she questioned. Before the Director could even answer, Kim's eyes almost popped out of her head as she realized just what she meant. "Who told you?" Kim asked incredulously.

"Officially I am psychic, but between you and me. Your friends and family have been calling me almost nonstop, I actually started screening my calls for them." Betty explained as if it was unimportant.

"I would like to thank you for your generous offer but can I have some time to think about it?" Kim asked while quickly flipping through the contents of the file.

"You can have as much time as you need, and everything in that file is up for debate or change." Betty explained while pulling out another four files from her desk. "Now while we wait, would you like to know what we have decided to do with them?" Betty asked with a slightly evil tone in her voice.

--

"Ma'am the prisoners are here." came Sally's voice over the phones intercom. "Would you like me to send them up?"

"Yes Sally, have them use my elevator please." Betty said as she closed up the files on the desk before her. "Oh, and would you put the building on high alert." She said as more of an order than a request.

"Done ma'am." was all Sally said.

Kim jumped in fright as Sally's voice rang out through a speaker behind her, she was informing the building of the current threat status. "Um.. ma'am where would you like me to be for this?" She asked slightly nervous.

"I would like you to be right beside me." Betty told her as she straightened out the files on her desk.

Kim got to her feet and walked around the desk to stand beside Betty, who had pushed her chair back and was now just standing and waiting for the elevator. Kim straightened out her blouse, and looked up just in time to see the elevator doors open, revealing Dr. Drakken. Kim's jaw almost hit the floor as she realized that Drakken was in a wheelchair, being pushed by a nurse, his jaw had been wired shut, not to mention the casts on his limbs. She knew Shego had hurt him, but she didn't think it was that bad. Right behind him was Duff Killigan on crutches, with a few sets of stitches visible on his arms and face. Next came DNAmy, who surprisingly walked out on her own, her left arm was cast, and her right shoulder was heavily bandaged, and had little metal pins sticking out of it. And bringing up the rear was Shego with a large armed guard. The group parked in front of the desk.

"Glad to see you three are living." Betty snapped out. "You all know why your here, so I am going to skip the formalities, and get right to business." She told them. "There are armed transport teams waiting to take you to your new _homes_, once you know what's waiting for you. Doctor Drakken, you have been sentenced to _live_ in prison, with no possibility for parole. You will receive medical treatment for your wounds, and once they are healed you will be placed into solitary confinement. Duff Killigan, you have been sentenced to Fifty years in a maximum security prison without parole. DNAmy, you have been remanded to the Global Justice mental health facility until such time as you are deemed fit for release. You have also been banned from so much as touching a beaker, or taking part in any experiments." Betty finished, handing three of the files to the guard. "Would you get them out of here." she ordered.

Shego watched as her last victims were taken out of the room, she could see the numerous guards outside the door waiting for them. She turned back towards Doctor Director and Kim as the door was closed. She was expecting to get the same if not a worse punishment from the duo. "Saving the best for last?" She half heartedly quipped.

"Not really, we have something else planned for you." Betty cryptically explained. While opening the only folder on her desk, it seemed rather thick. "Do you have any idea what this folder is, Shego?" Betty asked quite seriously.

Shego glanced at it, seeing a few police reports on top, all containing her name. "By the looks of it, that would be my criminal record." The green woman stated. She was starting to think that something was wrong with this but decided not to question it.

Betty stopped flipping through it and looked at Kim, who simply nodded her head. "That's correct, but the problem is that we can't find anything more than some assault cases, and burglary charges. So instead of prison time we have come up with a new idea. Well actually Ms. Possible came up with it." Betty slowly, purposely rambled on.

Finally Shego couldn't take anymore of the pointless talk, and started to lose her cool. "Would you just spit it out already? I mean I willingly turn myself in, after saving Kim I might add, I don't hurt any of your people, hell I am even wearing your prison uniform, so would you just tell me and stop this slow boring torture!" Shego shouted more than a little angry.

"You are being released." Kim deadpanned, and watched Shego's mouth fall open in disbelief.

"There are some conditions, but overall yes, you are being released. You have never seriously hurt anyone, and almost everything you have stolen has been returned by Ms. Possible." Betty explained.

Shego just stared at them in astonishment, they had to be kidding. After everything she had done, there was no way they would just let her walk away, even with rules. That's when the thought hit her, what kind of rules would she have to agree on? She decided to ask them before she agreed to anything. "What kind of conditions are we talking about?" she asked, almost afraid she would hear them laugh.

"They are really quite simply," Betty started, "one, you will live in Middleton, two, you will work for Global Justice. These allow us to keep an eye on you and make sure you aren't going back to your old ways, plus I get an extremely adept field agent." Betty told her with a smile. "We will supply you with an apartment, and you can use your own savings for anything else you may need."

"No need for the apartment. Since I was spending so much time there anyway, I bought a house in Middleton." Shego explained, still in shock from the sudden news. Not only would she be mostly free, but it had been Kim's idea.

"Well all we need is the address, and we will have you dropped off tonight, after we have worked out your contract." Betty told her. "Now if you would just step out that door, an officer will take you to a waiting room." she said while pointing to the only door in the room.

Shego climbed out of her chair, and started towards the door, when she was stopped by two quiet words. She turned to face Kim and could see that she was staring at the floor. "What was that?" she gently asked, not sure if she had heard right.

"Thank you, for saving me." Kim said a little louder.

Shego could see the tears start to form in Kim's eyes. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." she said as she turned back towards the door.

--

ok, for any you that are actually reading this, I would Like to say that I am very sorry for sending this my Beta in the condition it was in, but I am very glad for their help. Secondly, this chapter took me a little longer because I absolutely hated my first draft and after a few days of struggling with a way to fix it, i simply decided to scrap it. This was version number three and was actually typed out as fast as I could think of it, at about 2 in the morning. so I hope you like it.


	5. Hero's Funeral

Kim looked out the window to see nothing but clear skies and sunshine. She wished the world wouldn't be so cheerful, especially today. Today she would have to say her final goodbyes to Ron, and she knew she would cry. she had been doing it for days. A little rain, she thought, a little rain and no one would be able to see her tears. She turned away from the window, she didn't want to leave the safety of her room, since it had been her refuge for 2 weeks while she waited for this Kim stood up and made her way across the room to the mirror. "Boy do I look rough." She muttered to herself. A quick glance at the clock and she knew she couldn't wait any longer; she had to get ready to go. She grabbed a towel from her closet and tried to sneak down her stairs and into the bathroom without making a sound.

"Kimmie? Is that you?" called her father from the main floor of the house. "It's almost time to go."

"I know dad, I am almost ready." She fibbed as she quickly shut the bathroom door. The red head quickly did the math in her head. She would have twenty minutes to shower and 15 minutes to dress before anyone worried about being late. She turned the water on, hot; maybe it would make her feel warm again.

"I wonder how long she is going to be this depressed?" James wondered aloud. "I can't stand to see her like this." He frowned slightly.

Ann set a cup of tea down in front of him, and took the seat beside him at the table. "I don't like it either, but we can't change it. This is something she has to work through and all we can do is offer support and a shoulder to lean on." She said before she laid her head on his shoulder. "Although, I think today will be the worst of it. She will start to heal day by day from here, if we are lucky."

Their conversation was cut short by a knock on the door.

"I got it!" yelled Tim. When he opened the door he did the only thing he could think of doing. "MOM, DAD, HELP!" he screamed in a panicked voice.

Jim and Ann ran from the kitchen towards the front door. As they rounded the last corner they were faced with a disturbing and frightening sight. Standing in front of a statue like Tim was Shego. She was in a floor length black dress, a large brimmed, black hat, and was even holding a little purse in both hands in front of her. Ann noticed that although she was in full sleeves, Shego had left her hands uncovered. James snatched up Tim in an attempt to make the boy feel safe. Tim relaxed a little in the embrace, but wouldn't take his eyes off the green woman.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Ann raged at her. This woman, who had tried to hurt her daughter for years, was now standing in their doorway. The brain surgeon was not a violent woman by nature, yet still found her fists clenched so hard her nails dug deep into her palms. "I swear if you try to do anything to hurt my family again, I will dissect you piece by piece, Hippocratic Oath or not." She seethed.

Shego gave a slight bow, and decided she should explain things fast. "Doctor Director sent me; I am Kim's official bodyguard for the day. The Director believes that with all the commotion of today the standard security team won't be enough." She said in a quiet trembling voice. The ex-thief couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with any of them; she just stared blankly at the floor.

All the Possible's relaxed a little at hearing the news. James was the first to spit out a sentence. "What security? I haven't seen anyone around, and we certainly didn't ask for any." He was almost as confused as he was angry at this very moment, and he didn't know what one to deal with first. "Besides that why would Betty send you? Shouldn't you be in jail after all of this?"

Shego winced at his questions, everyone like a slap in the face, and all of which she deserved. She decided, for once, to be honest. "I have been sentenced to work for Global Justice. As for the security, Betty has had them watching out for you since this all started. She was concerned that other villains might try to come after Kim, and in her current state that could be disastrous to her." The emerald skinned woman could feel everyone's eyes burning into her and fought to resist the urge to run.

At that moment Jim came around the corner to find out what the commotion was all about. When he saw Shego, he used every ounce of strength he had to get through his parents and brother and hugged the reformed villainess. "Thank you for saving my sister. I always knew you were a good person." He let her go, and wiped his eyes. "It isn't your fault, you couldn't have known."

The young man had broken the tension, and given his parents a chance to calm down.

Ann thought about everything her daughter had told her, and Jim was right. Shego had saved Kim, and given the physical state she had been told Drakken was in, Shego definitely wasn't part of his plan. "Please come in. Kim is getting ready right now."

James was too stunned for words, but he wouldn't dare argue with his wife. He turned and headed for the kitchen. "I will get another cup of tea for you." He said as he shooed the boys back down the hall to the kitchen.

"That won't be necessary, I will wait out here." Shego said as she motioned to the van parked on the curb. "I am also to be your chauffeur for the day, just in case." Shego risked looking up to find only Ann in front of her. "I really am sorry; I never wanted either of them to get hurt." And with that she gave another little bow and tried to make her escape to the van. She was stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist, she looked back to see the doctor, with a kind smile on her face.

"Don't beat yourself up over this, you did everything you could." Ann tried her best to reassure the younger woman, and herself. "We will be out as soon as Kim is ready." She released Shego's arm and watched her silently retreat.

Kim found herself sitting in between her mother and Shego, the latter of the two she wasn't very impressed to have this close. Although she could admit that protection wasn't a bad idea, since this was literally the biggest gathering of people she had ever seen. Most she recognized, some she knew personally, and others she had never seen before in her life. She was amazed to see not only Yori and Master Sensei, but the entire student body of the Yamanouchi School. Prince Wally made an appearance, along with Professor Acari, Steel Toe and the entire GWA, and even M.C. Honey, who sang while the crowds came through to pay their respects. Everyone was surprised when Monkey Fist showed up, but he immediately surrendered to the G.J. agents outside, on the condition that he be allowed to pay his respects to the master of monkey kung-fu.

Eventually everyone had made their piece and the crowd started to clear out, leaving only close friends and family to carry the casket. Kim was about to take up her position on the side of the casket when Shego stopped her.

"You lead the way, leave this to my brothers." Shego whispered in her ear, and then let out a short low whistle. Hego, Mego, and the Wego's all came forward from the back of the room, in full costume. "A hero deserves a hero's funeral. I think he would approve of it."

Kim and the other pallbearers were honoured to pass their duty to the hero's. Hego and Mego took the front while the Wego's took up positions in the back. "It's the least we can do for a great man like Ron." Came Mego's voice in a solemn tone.

Kim pulled her gaze off the scene before her, and looked straight at Shego. "I think he would approve too, and thank you." Tears started to fall from Kim's eyes again as she spoke. "Thank you all." She said while looking back to boys and the tearful Stoppable family, which could do nothing but thank the superhero's themselves.

As the procession made its way outside the rain that Kim had hoped for finally started to fall, and the sound of soggy footsteps, and sobbing were all around. Shego stood by the temple doors, and watched as they all left. She turned to find Betty Director standing behind her.

"That was extremely kind of you, and must have been tough since you and your family don't get along very well." Betty started, "But may I ask why you arranged that?" She was more than a little curious as to why someone who barely showed an emotion outside of anger would go so far to help someone else.

Shego didn't hesitate to answer. "I guess I feel guilty, I was too wrapped up in my skirmish with Kimmie to notice Drakken and the gun. I could have stopped him before anyone got hurt, but instead I was too busy having fun." Her voice wavered a little as she spoke. "I should probably get back to my protection detail now."

Betty watched Shego take a few steps before speaking again. "Interestingly enough, that's almost the exact same thing Ms. Possible said during her debriefing. So maybe you aren't so different after all."

Shego turned to see if her new, one eyed boss was serious, but Betty was already gone. "I hate when she out ninja's me like that."

Ok I know it is so long overdue, but I hope at least some of you like it, I have been working on it for the last 6 hours straight. I apologize for all spelling and grammatical errors, but I have no beta right now.


	6. Kim's New Role

Kim stood in front of Global Justice's office and swallowed hard. She was about to make a huge decision, and she still wasn't sure if it was the right one. She nervously adjusted her shirt, and took a few deep breaths before she took the last few steps towards the door. The glass door seemed heavier than normal than she remembered, just more prove of the toll yesterday took on her. She could still Team Go in her mind, hauling that terrifying coffin to its final resting place. Her feet kept moving on their own as she continued to replay the day before in her head. She was snapped out of it as she walked straight into the reception desk.

"You okay Kim?" Sally asked her voice laced with concern. "It's not like you to be so absent minded."

Kim shook her head a little, not sure how she had managed to miss the desk. "Yeah I'm fine Sally, I was just a little lost in my thoughts I guess." She sheepishly answered. "Is Betty in today? I have something I need to discuss with her."

Sally's blue eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, and a little smirk worked its way across her face. "Yes ma'am, she is in the Op's room." Her chair spun around as she pushed off the desk and slid back to one of the many cabinets behind her. Almost as quickly as she had flown away from the desk, the young agent was back at the desk with a sealed envelope. She placed it on the desk in front of Kim. "The Director said you would need this." Her voice was electric with excitement.

The red head looked down to see her name handwritten on the paper thin envelope. "Any idea what it is?" she asked as she picked up said envelope. Her gaze returned to Sally as her fingers started to work the seal.

Now it was Sally's turn to shake her head, which caused her ponytail to fly wildly behind her. "Not the foggiest idea, but she did say that we to treat you just as we would her, ma'am." An aura of anticipation came off the young woman as she stared at Kim's hands, desperate to find out what she had been guarding. "She left it with me the same day you two dealt with Drakken and the others. Said it was it was of utmost importance you got it on your next visit. I have been resisting the urge to open it."

Kim got the seal open and decided to look inside before she took anything out. If Betty had forbid anyone from knowing what it was, then showing everyone might not be a good idea. "Well thank you for resisting, but why would you be so curious?" Kim asked as she brought the package to eye level. "Doesn't she have you handle her secret packages all the time?"

A little laugh escaped Sally. "Yes she does, but never for civilians, and never for this long. Plus I used to be an intelligence agent so I like to be in the loop. That's why I work directly for the boss." She beamed, almost glowing with pride.

"Well you're in luck. I have no idea what this is, so I will have to ask you." Kim pouted a little at her personal lack of information on the item. She emptied the envelopes contents into her right hand; it was just a single blue card. There was a large red nine on one side, and a magnetic strip on the other. "Any ideas what it is now that you have seen it?" she asked while holding the card up for Sally to see.

"T-that's a security card." She stammered, holding hers up for Kim to see. There was a red six on her card. "The number indicates your clearance level, but only one person has level nine; The Director herself." Sally eyes never leaving the card in Kim's hand. "You should probably go see her right away, use the elevator on the right, basement level twelve." She turned and pointed to the double wide door to her right. "Swipe the card and it will open any door in not only this building, but in every G.J. office in the world. Whatever you do, don't let that card out of your sight."

Kim thought that her last statement sounded almost threatening, but decided it was more likely worry. This was a classified building, and might hold some secrets that could be dangerous after all. A quick turn on her heals and Kim was off heading for the elevator. "Thanks, I will go find her and see what she was thinking."

"Oh, before I forget to say something. You look amazing in that outfit ma'am." Sally called behind her.

Kim looked back over her shoulder to see Sally's smiling at her again. "My name is Kim, being called ma'am makes me feel old." She stuck her tongue out at the girl before she turned to face the doors now square in front of her. She instantly found the card reader, and ran her new security card through it. The doors opened instantly and she stepped inside. Next stop Betty, and maybe some more answers, she thought.

The elevator doors slid open, to reveal a massive room. She stepped into the dimly lit room, and did her best to take note of her surroundings. There were no over head lights, the computer screens gave the room what little light it had. She couldn't see any alternate exits, meaning that the elevator was the only way in or out. Then she spotted Betty, standing in front of the wall sized monitor on the far end of the room. She had two agents with her, Kim recognized Will easy. The other one she thought she recognized but couldn't quite place him. "Doctor Director, do you have a minute to talk?" She hesitantly inquired.

The brown haired woman turned and a smile spread across her face. "I was hoping you would be by sometime, but I didn't think your timing would be so good." Betty quipped, almost laughing. "Can you do something for me?"

Kim's nervousness increased exponentially, "S-sure, what do you need?" she stammered.

Betty extended a hand with a small earpiece. "I just need you to tell my agent that the use of lethal force is not permitted." The smile on her face faded back into her normal stern expression. "She has been arguing with me since the mission started, but I think she will listen to you."

The red head accepted the earpiece, and tried to hide her confusion as she put it on. "Is it on? Can they hear me?" she asked.

A voice on the other end answered before Betty could "I told you, you one eyed cow. I may be on your team now, but I do things my way." Kim instantly recognized the voice, it was Shego. No one else would dare refer to the Director in that way.

"Shego, this isn't Betty. I'm only going to tell you once so listen good. You are a good guy now, so lethal force is out of the question. I don't care what the situation is, or who the opponent is, think of them like you're fighting me. Aim to win with the least amount of damage possible. Do you understand?" Kim barked into the radio. She expected to have dozens of insults shouted back, but the radio channel was silent.

"Yes Ma'am, may I proceed with the mission now?" came Shego's voice, a little dejected. "Are there any other orders you have for me?"

A puzzled look crossed Kim's face as she looked to Betty for an answer to Shego's last question. The Director only shook her head no. "No that's it, you may continue with your mission now. Good luck." She heard a little buzz as the line was cut. "Ok that was the weirdest thing I have ever been part of, she didn't throw one insult, or even try to argue." Kim said more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

"It's just as you predicted Ma'am, Shego may not listen to any of us but she will instantly obey Ms. Possible." Will chimed in from his seat in front of a computer monitor. He never bothered to look up from his frantic typing.

A grin returned to Betty's face "I know, that means my plan might work out rather well." She laughed.

Kim looked around more than a little bewildered, mostly that she wasn't being included in the conversation. "Excuse me; can I be let in on this secret plan? Does it have anything to do with this?" she asked while holding up her new security card.

"Quite perceptive of you Ms. Possible, I should expect no less of you. Actually I would like you to lead a special team for me." Betty explained, "Shego has been nothing but a problem for the last few days, yet she responded to you right away. I would like you to be her handler, along with a few other problem agents. You will answer only to me, receive the highest pay grade, and as I am sure Sally told you, you have the highest clearance level. You may have your choice of support personnel…"

Kim cut her off before she could even finish the sentence. "The only support personnel I need is Wade, as for the rest of it, well we can discuss that over lunch if you're not too busy?" It was Kim's turn to smile at the now confused Doctor.


	7. Questions And Meals

Betty looked up at the large sombrero, with mild shock on her face. "You want to eat here?" She could almost feel her arteries clogging as the words left her lips.

Kim chuckled softly to herself, trying to ease the uneasiness she felt. "I haven't been here since Ron died. I have been too afraid of losing what I had left of him, thinking that if I went in there all those happy memories would be replaced." The red head wiped a few tears from her eyes before she spoke again. "Silly isn't it? I'm a world famous hero, yet I have been afraid of a building. I realize now that if I avoid the places that make me think of him, I really will lose my memories. I have to cherish the places we shared, and keep his spirit alive." More tears started to roll down her cheeks, but she was still smiling. Kim turned to face her one eyed lunch partner. "I loved him, I still love him, but if I don't move on with my life his sacrifice will be wasted, and I can't let that happen either. So in honour of my new chance at life, I'm inviting you to lunch at his favourite restaurant, my treat." The tears continued to flow and even as her voice wavered, her smile never did.

Betty hadn't even noticed that she herself was starting to cry. It had never crossed her mind that Kim was having this hard a time; she had always been such a strong girl. But as she stood there staring into the young ladies eyes, all she could think to do was hug her and that's what she did. "It would be not only be a pleasure but an honour to join you, on one condition though." She said softly.

The pregnant woman took a step back and once again wiped her eyes. She kept her stare fixated on Betty as she cleared her throat. "As long as it's not going to restrict what I eat, you have a deal." She joked.

The director let a little laugh slip upon hearing Kim's answer. "I wouldn't dream of it Ms. Possible, just let this one be my treat."

"I will try not to break your wallet, but I doubt that's possible. You do have a cushy pay grade if I'm not mistaken." The red head turned and took the last few steps towards the door; she held her breath until she was inside the building. A quick look around told her that they wouldn't be disturbed, the place was almost empty. The pair walked up to the counter in silence, and waited for someone to come out of the back. Kim wasn't overly surprised to see Ned come out of the back. "Long time no see Ned, still having issues with the school kids?"

Ned pushed his glasses farther up his nose, and stared in disbelief at the girl. "No, they got the message after I threw a few of them out. You know, I wasn't sure if I would see you in here again. You used to be in here almost once a day and then you disappear for two weeks after…" he turned his eyes to the floor knowing he probably just put both his feet into his mouth.

"It's okay, I just needed some time to sort through my feelings, but I'm fine now." She half lied. Kim knew she wasn't alright yet, but one day she would be. "Do you guys still sell that stuff you call food?" she asked in an all too innocent voice, trying to make the man across the counter feel a little better.

Ned turned four shades of red, as he realized he had completely forgotten he was still on the job. "Oh I'm so sorry, I should have known you didn't come just to catch up, what can I get you two?" he asked as he straightened his tie.

Betty stepped forward and looked over the menu; she recalled the last time she had been here, during the Ron Factor experiment. She hadn't particularly liked the food that time, and still had no idea what to order. "I will have whatever Ms. Possible is having. I'm sure she knows what's good here." She said with her usual expressionless face.

Kim didn't hesitate for a moment, she knew what she wanted. "Let's make it two Naco Supreme combos, with the salad, and ice tea. Do I still get one free refill?" she asked while tucking her bangs behind her ear.

This time it was Ned's turn to smile. "Actually, you get all the free refills you want. After the accident I made a few calls to head office so I could arrange a surprise for you." He straightened his tie a little as he spoke. "I owe a few favours to the higher ups, but you get to eat for free at any Bueno Nacho. Think of it as my gift to you. I will even add your friends meal to the free tab today." Ned winked at the pair of them.

Kim quickly leaned over the counter the grabbed the young man in a hug. "Ned, you're the best." She whispered to the mildly confused manager before letting him go.

"It was the least I could do; besides it turns out you saved a few members of head office once so they were ok with it. Now you two go find a place to sit, I will bring your order out when it's ready." He told them while furiously entering the order on his till.

Kim and Betty found a corner booth to occupy. Betty started in on the business of the day almost immediately.

"So you already know that I want you to lead a Special Forces squad. On top of that I would like you to lead a combat class once the baby is born and you have everything settled. You already said that you would like your friend Wade to be part of your team, but is there anyone else you would like me to bring in?" Betty asked while pulling some papers out of her briefcase, and giving Kim a quizzical look.

Before Kim could answer Ned showed up with a tray in each hand. "Lunch is served." He said with a smile while setting the trays down. He quickly turned on his heels and took a step away from the table before looking back over his shoulder. "Hope you like it." He smiled, and gave a little wink as he continued to head back to the counter.

Kim watched as her new boss suspiciously eyed her meal. She couldn't help but laugh as Betty actually poked the Naco in front of her. "It won't bite, I promise. See, you just have to hang on to the top and take a bite." She said while demonstrating her instructions. "Yum, I almost forgot how good these are."

The brunette let up on her suspicion long enough to emulate the younger woman's actions. "You were right, this is good. I wonder who came up with it?" She said before taking a second bite.

Kim let a little smile cross her lips but she help back the tears she felt. "Ron created them. They started as his own little treat but eventually they caught on." She took a sip of her soda while she remembered how crazy Ron would get over such a simple snack. "You should have seen him sulk when he found out that the Go-city locations don't serve them. As for other team members, can I steal Will away from you? I will definitely need some help with my paperwork, and I'm sure he already knows how to do it all." The redhead half joked.

Betty almost choked on her mouthful upon hearing Kim's request. She cleared her throat before trying to answer. "Well actually…" she thought of how to answer "He already asked to be added to your team, he thought you might need a little administrative help too." She stated. "I just can't believe you both had the same reasons for the request."

The pair of them shared a giggle over this last fact. Will could be very prideful at times, so both were a little surprised by his request. They continued to work on their meals in silence for a few minutes, before Kim finally broke the silence.

"So other than Shego, who did you want me to work with?" The heroine asked while twirling her fork in the air. "I didn't know you had any other problem agents."

Betty's face returned to its normal blank slate, although this time it looked almost grim. "Well there is on other agent I have an issue with. His name is Daniel, he is a great agent but there is something about the way he handles his missions that doesn't sit right with me. I thought that if he worked under you, you would be able to keep a closer eye on him than I could. Not to mention that he should be an even match for Shego from what I have seen."

Kim thought about this for a moment, and then it dawned on her. "I have met him once before I think. He didn't look much like an agent though; I mean he was in jeans and a regular dress shirt."

"Yeah that's him; no matter how I try I can't get him to wear the uniform. So what do you think, will you take the offer?" She asked without looking up from her salad.

Kim pretended to think about it for a minute. "Well it's not the worst offer I have ever heard, so I guess I can accept it." She laughed. "Although I don't think the next year will be the easiest to work through. Can I have a bucket built into my desk?" she quipped while rubbing her belly and smiling.

Dr. Director took her turn to snicker at Kim's little joke. "Oh I already took that into account, you won't have to spend your days in the office, you and your team will be on call agents, you still get full salary and benefits but only have to come in when paged. Think of it like the highest paying part-time job in the universe." The brunette pushed her tray forward a little, signifying that she was full. "I will need you come in once more this week, after I have the official contracts drawn up. That's going to take a few days though, so till then you should go and enjoy yourself." She said while getting to her feet.

Kim followed suit and motioned to the door. "Thank you Dr. Director, I owe you a lot." She turned to the counter. "Thank you Ned!" she shouted while waving to him. Kim stepped out into the sunshine of the warm afternoon, and felt warmth fill her body. She abruptly turned to Betty and grabbed her arm. "Do you have anyone watching me?" She almost demanded to know. "I noticed a mail truck that hasn't left my street in a few days."

Betty got a guilty look, "Have you noticed anything else?" She said while trying to avoid giving an answer.

Kim thought about it for a few moments, but nothing else came to mind. She shook her head "No." she responded. "And don't try to avoid the question; do you have anyone watching my house?" She asked more firmly this time.

"Yes and no. there is an agent watching your house but I didn't order it, and it's not the mail truck. The truck is there to watch the agent who is watching you." The one eyed law woman couldn't pull her gaze off the ground in front of her. "It has been Shego watching you. I have an agent following her as best they can, not that I don't trust her intentions but I just wanted to have all my bases covered. I should have told you, but to be honest I figured you would have already noticed."

"I have an idea. You can call off your agent; I will talk to Shego about this. I just need one thing from you. Call it payback for not telling me about this sooner." Kim said with an evil grin

Knock knock.

Shego looked up from her book and wondered who could possible be knocking on her door. She already knew the answer to that question since only one person had her address. She got and headed for the door as the knocking continued. She reached out for the knob with one hand, and set the other aglow just in case she was wrong. "I swear Betty if you don't have any real business here I'm going to beat the shi…" she was cut off as she spotted the figure on the other side of her doorway. "Kimmie, what are you doing here? Who did you find my house?" Shego spit out the first two questions that crossed her mind, but they weren't the only ones.

"I have some questions for you too, but you did ask first. I' m here to ask you a few questions, and you could say I blackmailed the address out of Dr. Director." The red head answered. "May I come in so we can talk? And you won't need your plasma today so turn your hand off."

"Sure, come on in, excuse the mess." Shego said while shaking her hand, more of an unconscious gesture than anything. She watched Kim cross the threshold into her home, but still couldn't believe what was happening. "I-I have some coffee made if you would like, or I can make you some tea." Stammered the green skinned fighter, obviously thrown by what had just happened.

Kim kicked her shoes off and placed them neatly on the near empty rack by the door. "I wouldn't mind a cup of tea if it's not too much trouble." Responded the hero "Is there some place we can sit?"

Shego quickly shock off the stun that had held her motionless. "Yeah, just follow me, I will show you to the kitchen." The emerald eyed warrior turned and led the younger woman down the hall and into her kitchen.

The red head looked around as she entered the kitchen amazed by what she saw. There were cupboards lining the top of one wall, which Kim figured must have had an empty bedroom on the other side. The adjoining wall also had cupboards, but they were divided by a large window that sat right in front of the sink. The counters were made of granite, almost two feet deep, and ran the same portion of the room that the cupboards did. On her other side there was the fridge, it was a classic design with the freezer on top but it was bigger than any other fridge she had ever seen. About an inch past the side of the fridge the wall turned into a half wall, which was just high enough to cover the back of the stove. There was more counter space on either side of the stove, a foot or so in between the fridge and at least 3 feet on the other side. Over the half wall the red head could see a dimly lit room; she made out the outline of a television stand, and even the edge of the coffee table. The walls didn't look quite right but she couldn't tell why without more light. "You don't have a dinner table?" noting that that was the only piece of furniture she didn't see.

Shego could almost hear the awe in her old foes voice, and that made her grin slightly. "No I have one, I just keep it out on the deck." She said while pointing out the sliding glass door a few feet beside the sink. "If you want to go sit I will make you that tea, do you like anything particular?" she asked.

"No, I'm not too picky when it comes to tea, anything will do." Kim responded deftly while still taking everything in. she slowly made her way over to the glass door; once she got halfway there she realized it was still open. She didn't feel a draft coming from it, which confused her a little. She knew it was still pretty early in the morning, and the walk over here had been a little chilly. When her olive eyes peered out the doorway she understood why there was no draft, the deck was completely closed in. It had almost looked like there had been one large window placed on top of the railing, but a second look showed that it was multiple panes, and the side rail had been redone as a proper wall. That's not to say it wasn't nice, the wall was finished in pine planks to give it a natural outdoor feel, and the glass dividers were so thin they were almost invisible. She had never seen anything like it.

"Do you like it?" asked Shego as she set a pair of rather large mugs down on the table. She sat on one side and motioned for her company to sit on the other. "I hope you like chai tea."

Kim sat down and took a sip out of her mug. "This is amazing Shego, where did you get it?" she held back from shouting her joy and took another sip.

Shego's grin grew even larger while she watched the red head sip at her cup. "Actually, it's my own recipe. I'm pretty handy in a kitchen." She turned her gaze to the barely risen sun, and wiped the happiness from her face. Kim had come for a reason and it wasn't to faun over her tea. "Did you come here this early just to ask about my tea?" the pale woman asked with a slightly icy tone in her voice.

The joy fell from Kim's face too as she recalled the real reason for her visit. "No. I came to find out why you have been spying on me." Kim said softly. "You can't deny it, I may not have caught you, but I got the agent Betty had spying on you, and she gave you up." Explained the younger woman.

Shego stared straight into her cup; she was rather quickly trying to come up with a believable lie. There was no way she could tell Kimmie the truth she thought, she herself had a hard time believing the truth. "I-I have been watching out for possible villain attacks. I would expect that all the your enemies know what happened on your last mission, and it would be an ideal time for them to strike if they think your weakened in any way." She half lied. "That one eyed witch didn't even bother to post guards for you, so I thought I would do it myself." Happy with the plausibility of her answer she looked up to meet Kim's gaze.

Kim stared straight into the emerald eyes across from her. She could tell that Shego wasn't telling the full truth, but she also knew it wasn't a total lie. "You do know about the new security system in my house right?" she paused to take another drink. "It registers the bio signs of everyone in the house when it's armed, after that the McHenry laser grid will neutralize any other bio signs that try to enter the house. Wade rigged it up about a year ago, and beefed the lasers power up after we lost Ron. They used to be auto tracking stun lasers, now, well let's just say that not even a fly can survive the night in my house." She explained rather flatly.

"Good thing I never tried to get inside then, but I'm sure I could find its weakness." Shego tried to brag. "What about aerial attacks?"

Kim snickered a bit at the thought. "You do recall my dad is a rocket scientist and Wade is a super genius. Dad brought home a couple old war heads and built them new cases, and wade hooked them up to radar system he has disguised as a satellite dish on the roof. I have the safest home in all of Middleton, maybe the world." She watched the expression on Shego's face turn to one of horror.

"No wonder there are G.J. agents watching your house, they must all be too worried about getting vaporized by some new defence you guys think up." Shego stated flatly, the look of shock still on her face.

"So there is no reason for you to be watching the house, besides that, you live three doors down. If anything happened at my house, I'm sure you would hear it." Kim looked into her half empty cup and thought for a moment. "Can I ask you something else?"

A little smile returned to the ex-villainess' face. "Well you're already in my house, and drinking tea, so we might as well get everything out on the table. Ask me anything you want, unless it's about my family, then you kiss my ass princess." Shego deadpanned, and then returned the smile to her face as she finished the last of her coffee.

A silent moment passed between them before Kim spoke again. "Yesterday, why did you listen to me? I could hear you cursing and yelling at Dr. Director, but the minute I got on the com you obeyed like it was nothing. I just want to know why." Her voice came out in a soft whisper, like she was afraid of the answer.

Oh crap. Shego thought again, yet another question she didn't want to answer. This time she already had her lie thought out though. "When I saved you and demolished Drakken, I threw my life away. No villain in the world would work with me if I had turned on just one of them, but I turned on three of them. Can you imagine what the evil community thinks of me?" her voice slow, and a little solemn as she went on, "Then when we got back and I was ready for them to lock me up and throw away the key, you come along and give me a second chance. So if I am going to listen to anyone about how I should use this chance, it's going to be you Kimmie." She could see a sparkle of joy in the olive eyes staring at her. She felt a little guilt for only telling half truths to the girl, but knew it was for the best. "Well since you're here so early, how about another cup of tea and breakfast?" she asked in all seriousness.

"Breakfast? Wow this I have to see, what are you making?" Kim asked while holding her mug out to Shego, who was already standing.

Shego's emerald eyes darted down to the mug in Kim's hand and she started to laugh. " Get off your ass, the teapot on the counter has more tea for you, not me." She laughed even harder when she saw the little pout her old adversary was trying to use on her. She walked past the girl towards the kitchen, Kim quickly followed. "I was planning on French toast, but I do have one condition." She said as she stopped in the glass doorway.

"I will do almost anything for free food. You name it." Kim's voice was back to its bubbly, happy self.

Shego turned to face the young woman behind her, and leaned in so that they were almost nose to nose. "Then my condition is that we can keep talking like this, but I get to ask a few questions too."

A/N: ok I finally like how this one turned out. I have only spent the last 7 hours straight working on it for you, and now only have 4 hours till I have to work. Im glad this story is getting so much attention, but would really appreciate some feedback. I never was a good English student, so any feedback at all will help. Also I don't have a beta so I am sorry for any short comings in my grammar skills or other things I have missed.


	8. A Day With Friends

any genius can figure out that I don't own the character

Shego rolled over and looked at her clock, six thirty. Her alarm wouldn't go off for another half hour, but her guest would be here shortly after that and she had to be ready. The smell of coffee wafted in from her kitchen, the new coffee maker was already paying for itself. She threw the blankets back exposing her pale green skin to the cool morning air and gave a little shiver, which reminded her to find a shirt. The villainess settled for the robe on the back of her door, and grabbed it on her way to the kitchen. She had the sash tied before she reached the stairwell at the end of the hall. The two other doors that she passed in the hallway made her frown, knowing that rooms behind them were still empty. She had bought this house back when she was fighting Kim; originally it had only been used once a month or so when work with Drakken brought them to town. Now that she was using it full time, she felt it had too much space for just one person. There was the office and the study on the main floor, three full bedrooms on the upper, and two and a half bathrooms. Much too much space for just her, she half wished that she had made a smarter choice. "Maybe I should move? An apartment would be the right size for me." The emerald eyed woman thought aloud. Instantly she regretted the thought, it would take her farther from her only friend. she thought about her new and strange friendship while she went down the stairs and into the kitchen. The cupboard above the sink held her mugs, and yet another reminder of the excess space she had; there were only three mugs. She pushed the thoughts of moving out of her mind for the time being, the coffee was calling her. Shego took a few sips before putting her cup down and grabbing the kettle, she had to start getting things ready for her guest.

Bbrriiiing!

Kim opened her eyes and reached out to turn her alarm off, the bells quieted in her hand as her nimble fingers searched for the button on the back of the alarm. She could feel the winding keys and knew the alarm button was just to the left, a quick flick of her finger and the bells were silenced. She could still hear a beeping from somewhere, her mind scrambled to remember where she had put her kimunicator. She suddenly remembered it was still in her pants from yesterday. She dove out of bed for the laundry hamper. After finding the right pants, she gave the power button a firm press and watched the screen light up. "Hey Wade, what's up?" she asked before the picture became clear.

"Miss Possible, are you feeling okay?" came a familiar voice. "Your friend patched me straight through." Betty's face gave away no trace of emotion or why she had called.

Kim was more than a little surprised to see her new employer on the screen, and her face showed every ounce of that surprise. "Dr. Director? Haven't you heard of a phone?" puzzled the rounding hero. "Oh well, what can I help you with? Got a mission for my team already?"

Betty let a little smile cross her lips as she spoke, "I tried the phone, but your mother refused to wake you. She said something about letting a sleeping bear lay. I hope I didn't wake you, but I had some good news for you." she paused for a moment letting the anticipation build, knowing the hero hated to be kept in the dark. "The legal department dropped your contract on my desk this morning. Everything is good to go, we just need you to come in and sign it."

Kim almost jumped with joy upon hearing this news; she had been going a little crazy while waiting to start her new job. Sure her access card had given her the chance to learn everything she could about her new co-workers, and she had spent the first two days reading over old mission files to help learn how G.J. operated, but now she would finally be able to get some real experience. "Excellent! I will come in after my breakfast with …" the head red cut herself short, not knowing whether she should tell Betty about her mornings with Shego. The boss may not like the idea; she hadn't been particularly fond of having the emerald warrior join their team. Then again she had trusted Kim's judgement and let her join anyway. Her mind was made up, she hadn't been one to keep secrets before, and she wouldn't start now. "I will bring Shego in with me after our breakfast. I was going to ask her to come shopping today anyway. It's just the contract signing right? You don't have a mission or anything else for us today?" Kim was almost beaming as she watched a look of shock come across Betty's face.

"N-n-no, it's just the contract today, no big world ending crisis, at least not that we can't handle." The one eyed woman stammered, while trying to regain her composure. She hadn't expected Kim and Shego to be getting along so well, after all they had been enemies for years. Shego must be planning something she thought, but she had no idea how to broach the subject with the pregnant woman. "Kim, you would consider us friends correct?" she asked, after deciding on a method.

The question confused her somewhat, "Of course I would; only a friend would do as much for me as you have. Besides that if we weren't friends would we go out for coffee, lunch and girl talk?" Kim thought back to all the times the two of them had hung out, for the most part it was after she had helped on a mission for Global Justice, but it was never just a debriefing. They had spent hours talking about clothes, and boys, and even about Ron back when they had just started dating. She also realized that Betty had never said much about her own personal life, which made Kim wonder if she ever did anything that wasn't work.

The brunette almost looked embarrassed as she remembered some of the conversations they had had. "As your friend then, I just want you to be careful around Shego. She may be working for us now but you never know what she might have planned." The look of embarrassment on her face grew once those words left her lips, and she realized how silly they sounded. True, Shego could be up to something, but Betty was pretty sure Kim could handle that could be thrown at her.

Kim thought about this for a moment, Shego certainly didn't seem to be up to anything evil. She almost seemed like a totally different person, whom Kim enjoyed, but she knew Betty was right. Anything is possible, and if anyone could fool them it would be Shego. "Thank you for your concern Betty and I promise I will be careful. Honestly though I don't think she is planning anything. We have had breakfast together for the past few days and you wouldn't believe how nice she is." A full toothed smile planted itself on Kim's face while she thought about how much she had enjoyed the last few mornings, all the conversation and not to mention the delicious food. A little drool started to run from the corner of her mouth as she got lost in thoughts of all the food, the only other person she knew who could cook that well was Ron.

"Kim, Kim, Kim are you still with us?" Betty franticly tried to get her attention. She knew the hero must be thinking about some amazing food, nothing else ever distracted her like good food did. Kim snapped back to reality and turned her gaze back to the older woman on the view screen. "Oh good, I had thought we lost you to the food in your head." Betty laughed. "If you're that hungry I should let you go. So I will see you before lunch?"

"Sounds good to me." The redhead replied, wiping the drool from her face with her sleeve. "Got to start getting ready to go see Shego, but I will be there to sign those papers, you can count on it." She smiled to her friend and turned the kimunicator off. She left her room and headed for the bathroom, but not before stopping at the stairs. "MOM!" She yelled.

"Yes dear?" replied Ann in a sweet and oh so innocent voice.

"I am not a bear in the mornings!" she hollered back down. "I'm going to hop in a shower now."

She stopped a few steps down the hall, and opened the linen closet. She quickly grabbed a fresh towel and closed the door. A few steps away she slowed and turned back to the closet, something didn't seem right about it. She went back and cautiously opened the door, peering back inside she scanned the little closet from top to bottom. On her second or third visual sweep her eyes found what they had been searching. With strong, little hands she reached up and delicately grabbed it, then immediately ran back to her room.

Turning her kimunicator back on and jamming the connect button repeatedly, all the while never taking her eyes off of what she found. "Wade, Wade pick up. I need you now." The redhead's voice was on the edge of panic.

Knock knock knock!

Shego looked up from paper to the clock on the wall beside her, something was wrong. It wasn't like Kim to be this late, and she shouldn't be knocking.

"It's open!" she yelled out while getting out of her chair. She walked from the table to the kitchen and turned the electric kettle back on. She heard the knocking again, a little louder this time. Why would the younger woman ignore the open invitation to come in, she wondered. Deciding she should check it out and that she didn't want to hear that infernal knocking echo through her empty house again, she headed for the door. The knock came again as she got to the door, but was cut off midway as she pulled the large oak door open. Across the threshold was a furious red head, who looked ready to kill her where she stood, the sight, caused Shego to swallow involuntarily.

"I-is everything ok Kimmie?" the villainess stammered almost afraid of the answer.

Kim took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before she spoke. "Have you been in my house?" she demanded. She stared right into the taller woman's eyes, not even blinking as she seethed. "I want the truth and I want it now. This is important Shego; I have to know right now."

Stunned, Shego had to take a moment to think about the question. "Yes, but not in a few years." She hoped that answer would be enough, and she wouldn't have to explain any farther. Try as she might she couldn't tear her eyes away from Kim's, she found herself frozen in place and scared out of her wits. What could have happened to get her new friend so mad with her? "Have I done something wrong?"

Kim's fury had subsided a little but she was still a glowing vision of anger. "What did you do when you were there?" Her hands tightened into fists at her side.

The emerald skinned warrior swallowed again, she knew this could lead to an awkward conversation but decided that it would be better than the one she was almost having now. "I-I" she started to stammer, a little lost for words. She finally managed to pull her vision away from the fiery heat of Kim's eyes and dropped her eyes to the floor in front of her feet. "Can you come in and talk? This is going to sound a little strange and I would rather not talk about it in the open like this." She felt her cheeks redden.

"No, I won't come in till I have my answers. This is more important than your pride Shego, depending on what you say you could be straight to jail." Kim gave a little glace over her shoulder, indicating the dozen men waiting on the sidewalk.

Shego gaped, she hadn't even noticed them standing there, she had been too focused on the grim figure before her. "Drakken sent me to plant some bugs so he could try and find a way to defeat you. So I came in the middle of the night and snuck in your window. I didn't actually plant any though, I swear. I got in your window and saw you sleeping there so soundly, and I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew that if I did Drakken might actually succeed and then I would never get to see you again, so I went back and told him you caught me and I had to fight to get out." She was out of breath, and couldn't bring herself to meet her friend's eyes. She was expecting to get hit, and stood there motionless waiting for what was to come. When the pain didn't come she managed to bring her eyes up to meet the olive ones across from her again. She found tears rolling down Kim's face; again she had no idea what to do.

Kim started to gently sob, she turned and waved the men on the sidewalk off, they all gave a nod and marched off in unison. She turned back to Shego and threw herself at the taller woman, wrapping her arms around her and started crying harder into her shoulder. "Can I have some tea, please?" she managed between sobs.

Shego gently led her in and to the couch, sitting her down. "I will be right back with the tea, just the way you like it. When I get back, will you tell me what's going on?" She asked while grabbing the box of tissues from the far end of the coffee table. She started towards the kitchen without waiting for the answer; she knew the redhead would tell her eventually.

She heard the sobs slow down as she reached for a mug from the cupboard, she decided a bigger cup would be better today. Silently she cursed herself for not having more dishes, when she realized that she only had one large mug; the one she liked to use. Settling for one of the regular mugs she poured the water over the tea ball she had placed in the cup. She added two teaspoons of sugar and a small splash of milk gave it a quick stir and headed back to the living room with it. She discovered Kim had steadied her breathing but still had tears freely rolling down her face. "If I have done anything to upset you I'm sorry, just tell me so I don't do it again." Her voice was betrayed her fear, and she cursed herself again. She handed Kim the mug and took the seat beside her.

Kim took the handle in her left hand and with her right reached into her right pants pocket. She held her closed hand out to Shego and waited for the raven haired woman to place a hand under hers. She opened her hand and dumped the contents into the hand below hers. "I found this in my linen closet this morning, and when Wade showed up her found about two dozen more." She took another deep breath and pulled the tea ball out of her cup and placed it on a small stack of tissues on the table.

Shego scrutinized the little device in her hand, it was obviously a bug of some sort, but wasn't one she recognized. She looked back up to Kim's face. "Does Wade or G.J. still need this one?" she asked in a quiet flat voice.

Kim swallowed the tea in her mouth and a small moan escaped her throat from the taste. "No, they have all the others. Besides I refused to give that one to them till I had come to talk to you. I am sorry Shego but I had to know if you had placed them, its not that I don't trust you but with your past…." Kim cut herself short, not wanting to voice the fear in her head. The first thought when finding the device was that Betty had been right about Shego and she felt like a fool for trusting Shego so readily. She gazed into her mug, afraid that her thoughts would be written on her face. Suddenly she heard a small cracking sound accompanied by a little sizzle, which brought her eyes up instantly.

Shego help up a glowing fist, the same one that had held the device. She pulled her power back and emptied the contents of her hand onto the table before returning her eyes to Kim. "I don't blame you for suspecting me Princess; if I were you I would have suspected me too. But I swear I didn't do this, but I will find out who did and they will pay." Her voice was firm but soft. "But what's with all the water works? They are a little out of character for you." She asked softly. She had seen this girl fight super villains without batting an eyelash; she didn't think something like this would bring her to tears.

A half smile came to the red heads face. "I may fight super villains, but that doesn't mean I can't cry. I am still a girl." She took another sip of her tea. "The one I showed you is just for audio but lots of the ones Wade found sent video too. My phone was tapped too, and he even found one in the bathroom. Someone went through a lot of trouble to invade my privacy and they succeeded. Do you know gross it feels to know scary it is to know that someone could get that close to me without being caught? Then I thought you had betrayed me, and for some reason that hurt more than knowing someone had been in my house. It scares me more than I thought possible when I wonder how long those have been there, and what they might have seen." Another tear found its way down her cheek, but was stopped halfway by Shego's finger. Olive eyes smiled their new friend. "Do you mind if Wade checks your place for bugs too?"

Shego answered without a moment's hesitation. "Of course he can, if they could get into your house with all its defences then my house would be a cake walk to get into." She also knew it would help to reassure the terrified girl, and saying no would bring her suspicion from everyone else, everyone except Kim. It amazed her that all it took to soften her up was one pair of olive green eyes, eyes that trusted her almost completely without any reason too, eyes she had fought with hundreds of times. She didn't feel she deserved the respect Kim gave her, but was determined to make sure she earned it one day. She would start by finding who ever did this to her, and making sure no one ever found them again.

"Sorry, I figured you would say yes, so I already asked him to stop by when he was done." A sheepish smile spread on her face. "And I'm sorry about the Global Justice goons but if I was wrong Betty wanted to make sure I would be able to get away. She knew they couldn't beat you, but thought they would be able to slow you down enough for me to get away." She explained.

"There is no reason for you to apologize, you did the right thing." It was Shego's turn to smile. "Although you should tell Betty that if she wants to slow me down she should send twice that many next time, I could have taken them down in a second and then I would have been gone with you." She said with a little chuckle as she watched the smile on Kim's face grow. "Are you still hungry?" she asked while shifting her weight on the cushion below her.

The heroine's eyes grew to the size of saucers at the mention of food. "Starved, what are we having today?" she asked in excitement. She knew that the emerald skinned woman was an amazing cook, and was quickly becoming her favourite.

Shego stood and looked down on the younger girl with a smile. "I thought we would have waffles today, I have syrup, strawberries and whip cream. How do you want them?" she didn't wait for an answer before turning and going around the corner to the kitchen.

Kim set her cup on the table, and climbed up on the couch so she was resting on her knees. Looking over the half wall behind her she could see all the ingredients already out, as well as the mixing bowl and waffle iron. She saw Shego reach out and without the slightest hesitation she started adding flour and many other ingredients to the bowl. "Can I have strawberries and whip cream?" she asked while staring in awe of the older woman's skill.

"Course you can Princess. So its apple cinnamon waffles, with strawberries and whip cream, that's easy." She gave a little laugh when she saw Kim's jaw drop. It always amazed her at how impressed the girl was with what she herself considered simply food. A thought came to her head and she decided it best if she voiced it while she had the chance. "I know it's not a happy thought, but if someone got into your house and through the defences once, they could do it again and next time they might want to do more than plant bugs. How are we going to stop it?" she let her words sink in a minute, sorry that she had cause Kim's pretty smile to wither. "I could go back to standing guard at night." She said as she started whipping the mixture in the bowl with a whisk.

Kim thought a moment, trying to come up with an answer. "I don't know, but the thought worries me. I know it's possible they could come back, especially now that we found their bugs. I don't know how to stop them, I mean a deadly laser grid didn't stop them, so what would?" the concern spread back across her face, but she quickly shock it off. "I will worry about that later, right now we have plans for today that I want to discuss." She said, changing the subject.

"I have an idea, but we can discuss that with your tech geek, and that one eyed devil later." She said in a tone that Kim knew meant she was angry. "So what are the plans for today? You have been keeping me in the dark about them for two days now." She raised an eyebrow and stared expectantly at the bubbly little redhead.

Kim let a little giggle escape her before she could answer. "Well your house is missing that personal touch, so I was going to take you shopping today. Then Monique wanted to take me shopping for some clothes that would accommodate my soon to be expanding girth, and I wouldn't mind having you along for that." Kim surprised herself with how easily she had said that. But Shego was her friend, why shouldn't she have an easy time inviting her out, she thought. Maybe because this friend had tried on several occasions to beat her to a pulp, but she wasn't a bad guy anymore.

Shego's emerald eyes locked on Kim's and she deliberately kept her face expressionless for a minute. "I guess we can do that. Doesn't sound like a bad plan at least." She said playfully while letting her smile escape her control. "I can think of some furniture I'm missing, and could always use a bigger television."

Kim looked back over her shoulder to the 42 inch television on the stand, and then turned back to the chef. "Looks big enough to me." She said before sticking her tongue out. "I figured you could use some pictures or something on the walls at least, they look a little bare to me." She said while returning her gaze to the bowl that held her soon to be breakfast. "Oh, and we have to stop by Betty's office before any of that. My contract is ready so I wanted to stop and sign it as soon as I can."

That works for me, there is something I want to talk to that evil woman about anyway." She replied while pouring some batter into the iron. "Can you ask your geek to be there too? I have a favour to ask him." She asked in a flat tone.

Kim returned to her tea, which was a little cold now, taking a long drink before she spoke. "His name is Wade, and you might have better results with this favour if you used it instead of calling him a geek. You could always talk to him when he gets here though." She turned back and held her cup up towards Shego. "Do you mind? It's a little cold but still more than half full."

Shego sighed and shock her head a little while she smiled. She took the cup from Kim and ignited the hand holding it for a few seconds, then the glow faded and she handed the mug back. "You're lucky; I don't do that for anyone." She said in her best intimidating tone. "I would rather talk to Wade with Betty around in this case."

Kim beamed up at Shego, and giggled. "You do it for me, and I'm somebody." She almost fell over laughing as she watched the woman's normally green face turn bright red. When she recovered from her laughing and drank some more of her tea she looked back up at older woman. "Is breakfast ready?" she asked with a toothy grin.

"Yours is, or at least your first helping." She answered in a playful tone of her own. Before she started having breakfast with Kim, she had never seen someone so small eat so much. "When we finish we can head of to headquarters and deal with our business, then its shopping." She said while handing the plate over the edge to the smaller girl. "We will have to take my truck, so we can haul everything back."

"Ok, you have a deal lady." The pregnant woman responded with mock seriousness. A slightly confused look crossed her face as she stared at the plate.

"Is something wrong with the food?" the villainess asked a little concerned that she had offended the food monsters tastes.

"No, it looks perfect, thank you." She answered. "I was just wondering if I should wait for you to sit down with yours before I ate it. I wouldn't want to be rude." She explained without looking up from her plate.

Shego laughed so hard she had to hold her sides with one hand ad the counter with the other to keep from falling over. When she could finally breathe again, she wiped a tear from her eye. "If I didn't want you to eat it yet, I wouldn't have given it to you Kimmie. Now dig in." she ordered.

It only took Kim a few seconds to have the first bite in her mouth, and before she had even swallowed she was moaning her compliments to the chef. She knew that Shego was smiling without having to look up. Shego always smiled when Kim liked her food, and Kim never failed to like her food. "So what do you want to talk the boss about?" she asked between mouthfuls.

Betty stared in shock across her desk to Shego; she had never expected such an idea to come from this woman. She wasn't even sure how to process the information let alone what to say. "W-w-well, it's not really up to me, I mean its not like I can order her to follow your idea, but I will admit it does sound like a good one." She reluctantly admitted.

"If I can get her to agree, how long do you think it would take you to set it all up Wade?" Shego asked while turning the face the astonished young man. "You're free to throw in anything else you think would be an improvement or an added obstacle." She added before waiting for his answer.

Wade quickly recovered from his shock on the subject and put his mind to the calculations she had asked for. "By myself, probably two days, maybe a little more." He said. "But if I had say seven or eight trained assistants, I could have it done in a few hours." He explained while turning his now smiling face back the one-eyed woman in the big leather chair.

Betty blinked her one good eye. "You are a member of Global Justice and you have more qualifications than all of my technicians combined, so of course I can lend you a team. I can't believe what we are thinking though, it just sounds too ridiculous. No offense Shego." She nervously wrung her hands while she waited for someone to speak.

Wade was the first to break the silence. "There is nothing ridiculous about it, it's the best plan I have heard, and tops anything even I had come up with." He reassured his new boss. "Even if she doesn't agree right now, I would like to get the modifications done today. That way we won't be wasting time doing it later if she changes her mind." He said to the pair of them.

Shego smiled and gave him a pat on the back. "I like the way you think. The house will be empty for the next few hours, so it's all yours." She said while handing him the key. Her eyes returned to the director, waiting for her assumed agreement.

Betty shook her head a little, and sighed. "Well since I can't stop you two I might as well join the insanity." She grabbed the phone from her desk and dialled the extension she knew would have the fastest results for her. "Will? I want you to put everything on hold and gather the files on every member of the tech division. Yes I know how it sounds but I need them all right now. I am going to send the young Dr. Load down to see you, and you are going to help him assemble a team of 10 of his choosing. I don't care if they are on days off or vacation, the team he chooses is to be here within an hour of the decision. This is top priority and my eyes only, don't breath a word to anyone." She paused for a minute to listen what he had to say. "Give me a minute, I will ask." She took the phone from her head and looked to Shego. "He wants to know if he can be let in on what it's about. Your plan, your call." She explained.

Shego thought about it for a moment. "He is your best man and you know him best, so you make the call. I don't know what he is capable of, so maybe he could help out somehow other than files." She answered in a friendly tone. She heard try to stifle a laugh when Betty's jaw dropped even lower than before. "Make sure he knows that if he gets in the way or tells anyone, I will make sure he doesn't live long enough to regret it." the menace returning to the emerald skinned woman's voice, but the smile never leaving her face.

Shego got up as Betty returned to her phone; she reached out to shake Wade's hand. The excited young man came to his feet and quickly took her hand. "Thanks Doctor Wade, I owe you big time. You need anything you name it, and I mean that." She said before letting his hand go. She could see the slight disbelief on his face. "I may have been a bad guy, but I am always good to my word, and my debts." She added before turning to the elevator door.

When had cleared half the distance Wade finally spoke up. "If Kim trusts you then so do I, and I'm just plain old Wade to my friends." He told her, with his friendliest tone.

She gave a laugh but never stopped walking till she reached the door. The elevator slid open and she stepped into the middle of it, and then leaned her back on one side of it so she could look back to her co-conspirators. "Four doctorates, another one on the way and your still modest, I can see why Kimmie likes you. I leave it your capable hands from here, Wade." She flashed him a small smile then stepped into the elevator and could see the pride on his face as the doors closed. Apparently she was good at being nice, she thought. Or at least when it came to things like this.

She stepped out of the elevator and standing right in front of her was a rather disgruntled Kim. "What's with the grumpy look Princess?" she asked knowing full well what the issue was.

Kim straightened her pink tee-shirt and stood as tall as she could. "Why did I have to wait down here?" she demanded to know. "I officially outrank you and demand you tell me." She put her hands on her hips to try and add some effect to her words.

Shego leaned down a little to bring herself nose to nose with the outraged girl. "No." she said flatly, "You cannot order me to discuss personal business." She reminded the deflating redhead. She couldn't stand the pout on Kim's face, so she gave in a little. "I want to beef up the security at my place and needed to trade a few favours with those two to get it done. I will tell you more later, but right now I believe we have some shopping to do." She could see Kim brighten up a little at being let in on what she thought the secret meeting was about.

Kim turned to make her way down the hall, and back out to the street. She knew Shego was hiding something and was determined to get it out of her. She had all day after all. The redhead decided she would start trying now. "Will you tell about on our way to the mall?" she asked. "Or how about while we are shopping?" she continued.

Shego cut her off before she could continue her pestering. "I will tell you about when we are done shopping. Does that work for you?" she tried to negotiate with the olive eyed woman. She knew if she didn't agree to a time to tell her the questions about it would never end.

"Ok, I can live with that." Kim happily replied. Then she grabbed Shego's arm and started running through the lobby dragging her behind. "We better hurry then, before my patience runs out."

Shego stood with a smile on her face and her hands full of shopping bags. Besides her was Monique, she didn't mind Monique. The girl was just as bubbly as Kim and even as friendly, but Shego had a feeling that she was more intuitive than she let on. Something about her just screamed that she could find out anything if she didn't already know. She decided to ignore it, her instincts were rarely wrong but if Kim trusted her than Shego wasn't going to worry about it. They were currently waiting for Kim to come out with her third outfit from this store, so she could get their opinions. Shego was pulled from her thoughts as Kim emerged from the change room. Shego looked her up and down in the outfit. It was just some plain black sacks with an elastic waist, and a vertically stripped top of light blue and purple. The top happened to look like a dress right now but it was meant for the later months when she expected to be the size of a beach ball.

Monique was the first to speak. "The pants are fine, but the top is definitely out girl. It's just not you." She said while appraising the look.

"I have to agree, you look better in solid colors." Shego was glad that Monique and she had similar taste in cloths; it made comparing opinions much easier. "if you get too big for the shirt the strips are going to distort, and if you don't get big enough its going to be a stripped dress that isn't real flattering." She squinted a little to see if that would help the shirt, it didn't.

"I like this girl, Kim. She has great taste." Monique said while Kim checked herself in a mirror. "Not to mention she hasn't whined once about carrying all the bags." She laughed a little when Shego shot her a look meant to be terrifying. "Learn to take a joke green girl, I didn't mean any offense." She still hadn't quite got her laugh under control.

Kim was giggling a bit too, she never expect her chocolate eyed friend to be able to bring Shego to a blush. "Go easy on her Mo; she is new to these kinds of things. So if this top is out, then I'm about ready to give up on this store." She said in a bit of a disappointed huff. "Can we grab some lunch, I'm starved." She asked while heading back to the change room.

"Sure, it will be my treat for all three of us." Monique said while Kim closed the door to the changing room. "Me and G.G. will go grab it while you get changed. You ok with catching up?" she asked, raising her voice a little to make sure Kim heard her.

"As long as I can have some French fries, I'm good with anything." She laughed a little. "But first what's G.G.?"

"It's short for green girl, suits her don't you think?" Monique called back while pointing Shego towards the door. "Alright we are going to head down to the food court, see you there girlfriend." She said without waiting for the redheads answer.

When they got into the hall, Shego looked to Monique for direction on where they were heading. "This is kind of fun, I didn't even mind all the furniture and decoration shopping she insisted on." She smiled a little as they walked. "Is shopping with Kim always like this?" she asked.

Monique smiled over to her. "Always, but the girl can make some bad decisions, so I am always out with her." Monique said while pulling her purse strap back up her shoulder a little. "You're in love with her aren't you?" Monique dead panned, without bothering to look back at her new shopping partner, who had froze in her tracks.

Shego couldn't bring herself to speak, or move, she could hardly even think. She tried as hard as she could to respond. "Y-yes." Was all she could manage to say. She had spent how much time with Kimmie, and she hadn't figured it out, so how had this girl?

Monique turned and took the few steps back to stand in front of Shego with a self satisfied smile. "It's written all over your face girl; every time you look at her I can see it. I'm no stranger to being crushed on, and they all have a look like yours." She leaned in and looked up at Shego, who was still frozen from shock. "I don't care how you or my girl swing, that's between you. But I swear if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and be the last thing you see. Am I clean?" she asked in an innocent voice.

Shego could only nod, too confused by the situation to move still. All she knew for sure was that the woman in front of her meant every word she said. The anger in Monique's eyes made Shego feel very small for a moment while she collected herself. Before she could make a threat back or say anything else in return, Monique had an arm around her shoulders and was pulling her onward toward the food court.

"I don't know if she loves you yet, but I can tell that you are good for her. I haven't seen her really happy like this since before Ron died, so whatever your doing don't stop." Monique was already back to her happy cheery self; it was almost as if she had never made the threat. "She faked it pretty well for a while, but it seems you have managed to actually make her happy. For that I am grateful to you, its nice to have my old girl back." Her tone was right to the same happy one from before.

Shego had faced dozens enemies capable of killing her if she made a false move, but none of them frightened her as much as this unassuming girl beside her. She tried to brush it off as they walked, tried to focus on something else, but she had a question that she had to ask. "Do you know what her favourite food is?" she asked her voice quieter than she had hope it would be. "I asked her a couple times, but she always says she likes anything I make." She said while inspecting the ground at her feet.

Monique reached over and with her free hand lifted Shego's chin. "Chin up girl, as far as I can tell you got nothing to worry about. She goes nuts for spaghetti, don't ask me why but I have never seen go quite as crazy about any food more than spaghetti." She answered with a smile.

Kim caught up with them as they reached the food court and they started perusing the options available. Shego watched as the redhead danced in between the shops listing off all the things she could eat from each one, the lists seemed to be the entire menus. She couldn't help but smile, she had never had this much fun with friends. Then again, Shego had never really had friends before Kim.

They had just climbed into the truck and before Shego could even start the engine Kim started. "So what were you talking about with Wade and Dr. Director?" came her chipper voice.

Shego took a deep breath and decided they should talk about this before driving. "We were discussing the best way to protect you. After this morning I knew Betty would want to post guards at your house 24/7 and I also knew you wouldn't like that. So I gave her a better option that she couldn't argue with, but ultimately the decision is yours." Shego waited for shouting that would inevitably follow her statement. None came.

"I kind of thought that's what it was, and your right I wouldn't like having guards around. I assume you wanted to send me into hiding somewhere." The olive eyes stared down will she picked at the seat trim absently.

The sight made Shego want to cry, the girl who had been so happy all day was now near heart broken. "No, actually I suggested you move in with me, and Wade build a new security system for my house." She squeaked out. "It's not like she has guards better than me, and with a few upgrades to the system he installed in your house we figured we could cover all the blind spots. B-but the decision is still yours." The emerald skinned woman was starting to sweat, she had never been this nervous in her live. The silence was deafening while she waited for Kim to respond.

Kim openly stared at the older woman, not sure what to say for a minute. When she finally did speak, she had no idea where the words had come form. "I suppose it is the best option, there aren't many people dumb enough to risk going toe to toe with you, and it wouldn't take me far from home. I could live with that, but I have one condition." Her demeanour seemed to pick up again.

Shego eyes a little suspiciously wondering what kind of request she could make. "And what would that be?" She asked cautiously, not sure she would like the answer. After all Kim could be rather creative at times.

The little redhead smiled up at her, with the most devious look she could manage. "You have to do the cooking."

****************************************************************************************************************************************  
A/N: Ok this is by far the longest chapter I have written and personally I like it, but I am biased. I do apologize for how long this took me, but i just started learning japanese, and it turns out that learning a new language takes up a lot of time. thanks to all those have stuck by me through the wait.


	9. Mission One

Betty leaned in the doorway watching Shego incinerate yet another punching bag, the equipment bill was going to start adding up if this kept going. When the bag hit the ground she decided to say something.

"Something on your mind Shego?" she asked as the warrior started looking for another punching bag. "That's your eighth bag; sure you don't want to talk?"

Shego turned and tried to brush the hair off her face, but it fell right back to where it was. She stared at her one eyed boss, and let her rage cool for a moment before she spoke. "I'm going insane." She deadpanned.

"You are going to have to explain that a bit better." Betty said a little perplexed. "How about a cup of coffee in the break room, this time of night no one is there." Betty didn't wait for an answer; she just turned and walked down towards the elevator. Shego came up beside her without making a sound. Betty had always hated people who could do that, she was a world class soldier, people weren't supposed to be able to sneak up on her.

The pair didn't say a word until they had sat down in the empty break room. Shego slumped into one of the large armchairs near the window, and Betty took the one across from her. A staff member showed up almost instantly. "What can I get you, ma'am?" she asked in the most polite voice Shego had ever had used on her, but she could tell it was sincere.

"Coffee, black two sugars." Betty smiled up at the young lady. "Thank you Jessica"

Shego glanced up at the young woman without moving her head. She was pretty, long brown hair, perfect smile, and big brown eyes. No wonder she was so chipper. "I will have a coffee, black, and no sugar."

Jessica hurried off without another word. Within a minute she was back with the coffees, a thermal carafe, and a little sugar bowl. She set them all down on the knee high table between the women. "Will that be all?" she asked still just as chipper.

"Yes, thank you Jessica." Betty replied with a smile. "If you wouldn't mind, we would like not to be disturbed so could you lock the door and take an hour off, paid." She winked knowingly at the young lady.

"Not a problem ma'am, and thank you." The glanced over at Shego, waiting for some kind of response. When none came she hurried from the room.

"Would it have killed you to say thank you?" The boss asked, without any emotion in her voice. She picked up her cup and stared into while waiting for the explosive answer she expected.

Shego picked up her cup and took a long drink. "It might have, at this point the less I say the better." She turned her gaze out the window. "It feels like the world is falling out from under my feet. I have gone from world class thief, to Global Justice specialist over night. The girl I have spent the last 5 years fighting is moving in to my house, oh and thanks to me, her boyfriend got shot." She nestled herself farther back into the chair. "I just feel like exploding but I know that I can't, because no one is to blame but me." Her voice was quiet, almost like she was trying to hide.

"Well you are partially right, but I don't think there is any blame to be going around. You place blame when bad things happen, and given what I know of your old life this all seems to be a good change." Betty still not allowing her voice to betray any signs of emotion, she wanted to be sure of how Shego felt on the subject before she showed her hand. She decided that this was the last time she ever wanted to play poker with his woman. "Haven't you ever wanted a life that was a little more… stable? No more jumping from hideout to hideout, no more psychos yelling at you because they couldn't come up with a decent plan or someone like Kim showed up. You even get to go out shopping like you did today, instead of sneaking around stealing a few items here and there." She paused to let Shego think about her words for a minute and to drink some of her coffee before it went cold. "Yes you may work for us now, but it gives you a chance to further your martial arts, and you could even teach others if you wanted. You have had a lot change in a very short time, but if you look at the new options you now have, it's not quite as frightening." A little smile crossed her lips.

Shego refilled her cup and rested her elbows on her knees leaning forward on them. "I can admit that some of the new prospects are exciting, but making the transition might kill me. If the guilt doesn't get to me first." She brought her emerald eyes up to meet the one that stared back at her. "It's my fault Ron got shot, normally I would have let Kim win the minute I knew Drakken was getting close to a win. Instead I was too caught up in the fighting to be bothered. He died protecting her, but I could have saved them both. How am I supposed to face her when I know I could have stopped the whole thing?" She pleaded, more with herself than with her conversation partner.

Betty stared in wide eyed shock at what she had just heard, and finally understood the odd behaviour she had seen from Shego in the previous days. The woman who had the ability to make every one of her agents shake in their boots was afraid, and what she was afraid of was being hated by a single girl. "It wasn't your fault, even if you had stopped fighting with Kim, what could you have done? As I understand the situation you were in the line of fire already, so had you tried to turn on him he most likely would have shot you too. Kim may be tough, but I don't think she can really deal with a gun, so had you been shot instead, then not only Ron, but Kim too would have died." she reached out and placed a hand on Shego's slumped shoulders. "I may not know much about what you have been through, but in my life I have learned one thing that is universally true. Everyone dies, and although we may not be able to control when, we can affect the how. Ron chose to see his end as a hero, saving someone he loved. He didn't do it so you could be blamed, I think he did it because he knew you would do the right thing and help her." She could see the tears forming in Shego's emerald eyes. "Try not to dwell on the things you think you could have changed, and think about the good things that came out of what happened." Betty had given speeches like this dozens of times to her rookie agents, but this time it was different. This time, she knew all parties involved personally and was just as shaken by it as they.

"How can you be sure she doesn't hate me?" Shego whimpered letting the tears freely fall down her face. She hated letting Betty see her like this, but she had to talk to someone and obviously it couldn't be Kim. "She has every right to, but I don't think I could handle it." Her eyes darted around the empty room, reassuring herself that no one had heard her utter those words, or the ones to follow. "I have never had a friend, and even when we were on opposite sides she was the closest thing to one I had. You have no idea how bad I felt when Drakken sent that synthodrone to distract her before her graduation. I couldn't even fight her when she came for revenge, which got me seriously messed up."

Betty had to think very carefully about what she should say next, one wrong word and she could send this petit warrior over the edge. "How could you think she hates you? Would she come to your house for breakfast everyday if she hated you? Would she be at home right now packing up all her things to move into your house if she hated you?" She kept her tone low and sympathetic, as to not have it mistaken for condescension. "If Kim had hated you, she would have let me lock you up instead of convincing me to hire you. She may be your first friend, but you're not hers. Right now I think you're the most important friend she has, the one who can comfort her and make her feel safe." Betty meant every word she said, and hoped beyond hope that Shego would believe them too.

Shego gave a little sniffle and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her old green battle suit. She tried again, without success, to brush the hair out of her face, which frustrated her. "I guess you have a good point, a few of them, but I will never admit that to another living soul." She gave a half hearted laugh and brought her eyes back to the one watching her. "I would like to comfort her but that's not something I'm good at. I spent most of my life learning to hurt people, not to help them." The slight smile faded quickly from her face. "How do I do it? How do I comfort her when I can't even comfort myself?" she set her empty cup down, deciding she didn't want anymore.

Betty leaned back, and let a smile spread from ear to ear; a little laugh escaped her which seemed to irk Shego. "You may not think you know how, but you do. You have been doing it since the moment this all started. Getting your brothers to carry Ron's casket, the morning meals, and even the shopping trip today, all those things brought a smile to her face." She could see the look of understanding dawning on the green face across from her.

Shego stood up, and looked down at lean woman who had given her some new insight. She never expected such wisdom to come from such a workaholic. "Thank you Betty, I needed to hear that." She stretched her arms out and tried to restrain a yawn. "It's getting late, I better get home and rest up for tomorrow, it is going to be a big day after all." She gave a little wink and a smile to eye patch wearing woman. "Guess I know what your doctorate is for now." She gave a little wave as she walked towards the exit. A big day ahead she thought, but hopefully a great day. Once she was in the hallway, she pulled her sleeve up enough to inspect her watch, twelve forty-five. She would have to hurry home if she wanted to get any sleep before the moving process started. She hadn't even realized that the smile she had given to Betty was still on her face, and when she did she didn't try to wipe it off. She decided that it was ok to be happy, an emotion that made her feel this good, couldn't be wrong.

"Have a good evening ma'am." Came Jessica's chipper voice, as Shego approached her. Shego had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even seen the young girl standing in the hall. "If it's not out of line ma'am, but whoever it is your thinking about must be very special." Jessica added while staring at the ground and trying to hide a blush.

"Who said I was thinking of anyone?" the emerald skinned woman questioned. She wondered if the young lady had been eavesdropping on her talk.

Big brown eyes stared at Shego in fear, while trying to stammer an answer. "W-well no one, but the look on your face just made me think…. I'm sorry ma'am; I didn't mean to offend you." She dropped her eyes back to the floor, not sure if she had crossed a line. Her heart almost stopped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, it was a gentle touch.

"She is very special, but she doesn't know it. Now would you stop calling me ma'am, I'm not that old or important." She gave a little laugh when the girl looked up in shock. "And thank you for the coffee." Before that perfect smile could form a single word Shego was already ten paces away, and didn't plan on stopping.

Shego was awakened by the doorbell; someone was frantically pushing the button waiting for a response. She rolled over and saw a pile of broken part where her alarm clock used to sit. She made a mental note to find one that she couldn't break. The doorbell started again, and she silently cursed its invention. Throwing the covers back and exposing herself to the cool air of the room woke her up quickly. She grabbed her robe and jaunted door stairs to the front door. After tying the sash she opened the door to reveal a box, with legs. Really pretty legs, she thought.

"It's about time Shego, what took you so long?" Kim's voice was a little muffled by the box. Without waiting for an invitation or an answer she took the first step into the door, and Shego took a step back so as not to be knocked over. "I tried to call but didn't get an answer. Is everything ok?" She shuffled her way down the hall towards the stairs.

"Just put the boxes in the living room, we can sort them out once we get everything in." She pulled her robe a little tighter to keep herself warm against the cool morning air from the door. "I kind of broke my alarm clock this morning, so I over slept. Let me go get dressed and I will help you with the…" before she could finish her sentence another box with legs came trough the door, followed by two shorter ones.

"Good morning, Miss Go. Where can we put the boxes?" James asked in his most friendly voice. He wasn't sure he like this idea, but it had been Kim's decision and he wasn't going to question her trust in this pale green woman.

"Wow Kim, she is hot!" Jim hollered as he followed his father down the hall.

"No kidding. Does she always look like this?" Tim joked behind his brother.

Shego ignored them, her younger brothers were the same way the last time she saw them. "They can go in the living room, Kim is already in there." She told them. "Kim can you point them in the right direction?" she yelled down the hallway. They all made the right turn into the living room so she assumed Kim had heard her. "Oh and call me Shego, just Shego, please." She called down to James. She made her way back down the hallway to the stairs but stopped when she came face to face with Kim. "I'm going to go get dressed and be right back down to help you move the stuff."

"Actually, I haven't had breakfast yet, do you mind cooking instead of schlepping my stuff?" The red head asked with her sweetest smile.

Shego furrowed her brow and stared down at the smaller woman. "That would depend, am I feeding you, or your whole moving crew?" she quipped, feeling more like her old self.

Kim quickly switched to the puppy dog pout, if it worked on everyone else, it might work on Shego. "Please? They skipped breakfast to haul everything down here after all." She whined a little, hoping it might help.

"Fine, I guess a few extra omelettes wouldn't kill me." Shego huffed in mock frustration. "But honestly, I don't have enough glasses for everyone. Dishes are something I'm short on." She waited for Kim's smile to return and then headed past her and back up the stairs. She could hear the twins running up and down the hall from her bedroom; she had to admit they were one quick moving crew. After putting on her jeans and a green sweater she grabbed her phone. Ten after nine, I don't ever remember sleeping this late before, she thought.

"Where does this go?" Shego asked while holding up a stuffed panda with kangaroo legs and a pouch. She thought it just as cute as it was disturbing.

"Pandaroo, he goes on the bed." Kim exclaimed while dumping a box of clothes on the foot of bed. "I used to have a thing for cuddle buddies. He was my favourite." She explained without being asked.

Shego tossed the thing up to the head of the bed, ready to move on to the next object when a thought occurred to her. "Aren't cuddle buddies the same thing that DNAmy went nuts over?" The emerald woman questioned while watching Kim hang her shirts. Some were pretty cute, but wouldn't fit her for much longer. In fact Shego had noticed the redhead was already getting bigger.

Kim didn't bother to stop her task; she could talk and work at the same time with ease. "Technically yes, but I think Amy was already nuts before the obsession took her over the edge." She was pretty sure Amy was always insane; there was no other way to explain her. "Admittedly I haven't had the same love for him since I had my first run in with her." She shuddered at the thought of the naked mole man.

Shego reached up from her spot on the floor and placed a little mirror on the dresser, which seemed redundant given the dresser she brought with her already had a large mirror built onto it. She glanced down into the now empty box, and a quick scan of the room told her they weren't even half done. She sighed inwardly; this was going to be a long afternoon.

A familiar beeping brought them both out of their unpacking daze. Kim pulled the source out of her pocket, and turned the screen on. She was greeted by the same young man who had almost always been on the other side of that screen. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" She could tell Shego was looking over her shoulder, not just from the look on Wades face but from the heat the woman gave off. It still surprised her that her nemesis turned friend could move so quickly and quietly, she made a mental note to find out where she had learned that trick.

Wade quickly recovered from his momentary shock, he knew Kim was moving in with Shego, but hadn't expected to see Shego on the kimunicator, or looking so happy. "Dr. Director just called, she has a job for us." Wade let his fingers go on a little walk so he could put some of the details up on the screen for them. "Seems like Dementor has taken over a nuclear power plant, and a really big one at that. They are prepping the jet and I have the briefing files all set, we just need you two here so we can start." Wade looked back to the video feed from the device and saw a blur of movement behind his hero friend. "I take it you girls are already on your way." He said with a smile and hint of laughter.

"Consider us there Wade." Shego yelled as the pair of them started putting on their shoes.

Shego peered around the corner so she could see the main entrance doors at the end of the long bridge. No guards. "Are we sure the intelligence is good?" she asked. "It's not like Dementor to leave the place unguarded."

Kim looked over to Wade and Will, they both nodded that it was. "Yeah the intel is good." She paused for a moment to consider why Dementor would make things this easy, "Given the new state of the art security this place has, he may not think we can get in." The redhead offered. She knew Shego was right; Dementor wouldn't make things this easy unless it was part of his plan. "Whatever the case be careful, you never know what traps he may have left."

The power plant was only opened a few days before; it was built to supply power to the whole western seaboard, so it was the largest of its kind. Due to a large amount of automation it only had about a dozen workers, all of which were now hostages, along with the senator from Washington who had been there for a photo op. the security was automated as well, and once activated was programmed to shoot at anyone who tried to enter without a proper ID badge. The badges themselves were rather simple consisting of a magnetic strip to open doors and a radio transmitter that sent a code to the computer so it could recognize them. When they explained all this at the briefing, Wade had given her and Daniel a card each, he had said they would fool the system so that all they had to worry about was Dementor and his men. Looking at the entranceway now, and the laser emitters around it, she hoped he was right because those would be tough even for her to avoid.

"Are you with me Danny Boy?" the emerald assassin asked over her shoulder.

"Don't call me that." Came a steel toned reply. "But feel free to lead the way; if these cards fail you will make a great shield." The young man shook his shaggy brown hair and bounced a little on his feet. "Mind if we take a running start at that door? I don't want to be caught at a stand still if it turns out these badges wont work." He asked his voice a little softer now.

Shego turned and gave him a little smile. "Just try to keep up, young blood." Without another word she was off like a rocket heading for the door.

Kim knew she should step in but didn't want to interfere with the fun she knew Shego was having. She decided to interfere a little bit to make sure they didn't get carried away. "If the badges don't work go through the door by any means you can, but if they do then use them to get through the door. We don't need to be racking up needless repair bills on our first mission." She turned to Wade, are you sure the cards will work?" she asked, making sure had the com line on mute.

The genius gave her a shrug. "I did the best I could, but the government has kept the specifics of the security system top secret. Even Global justice couldn't get the full details on it. Heck I can't even hack into it, the facility has no connections to the net and can only be accessed from the main control panel." A nervous looked took grip of his face as he watched the video feed from Shego and Daniel, they were just about to be in range of the emitters.

Kim's heart pounded as her agents crossed the threshold and the emitters turned to point at them. The first shot was meant to be painful, a strong deterrent to most, but every shot that followed would be stronger until they became lethal. She held her breath waiting for the worst, but it never came. Looks like the cards would work. The olive eyed leader un-muted her com link. "Ok guys, looks like the cards will work. Now remember our main goal is to secure the hostages and then take down Dementor if we can. Try to avoid doing any damage the building, and good luck. It's radio silence from here on out." The redheaded boss relaxed a little in her chair, she was fairly sure that Shego could handle anything that came her way, and if Daniel was as good as Betty had claimed then this should be a walk in the park.

Shego checked the hall for any henchmen before turning the corner, this one was empty too. "This is just creepy, not a single bad guy anywhere." She knew that on the other side of the door ahead of them was the main control room, yet they hadn't found any of Dementor's henchmen anywhere in the building so far. Why take control of a place like this and not post a single guard, anywhere.

Daniel kept pace beside her, his hawk like gaze sweeping the corridor for anything that was out of place. "I would have to agree. This Dementor is either a moron, or he isn't here." He stopped just in front of the last door, and took up position on the right side of it, as Shego took her spot on the left. With badge in hand he reached out and swiped the card. Watching for anything suspicious as the door opened. He was at a loss for words as the door opened to reveal all the hostages bound and gagged on the floor, but no sign of Dementor or even a henchman.

Shego entered first, keeping her back to the nearest wall so she couldn't be surprised. "The room is clear, now get in here and untie these people, Danny Boy." She made her way past the workers as they flopped about on the floor, trying uselessly to free themselves. She found the person she wanted, the Senator, and with a quick flick of her wrist and a little plasma, she freed him. "We are from Global Justice; everything is going to be fine." She reassured him while helping him to his feet. "Can you tell me what happened here?"

The Senator removed his gag in a panic, threw it to the ground and grabbed her shoulders. "It is not going to be alright, that madman has set the place to melt down. When this place goes, it is going to take at least 4 states with it, and part of Canada! We have to get out of here now!" he quickly turned to the door and tried to run but was held in place by the hand gripping his tie.

Shego yanked him back around to face her and lifted him just of the ground so he couldn't try to run again. "You think you can outrun a blast of this size? You must be fucking stupid. Once the rest of the hostages are untied you and them can follow that nice young man there out of the building for all the good it will do you." she released her grip on his tie and dropped him back to the floor, where his legs failed him and he landed on his ass. The emerald warrior turned her com link back on. "Okay Princess, Dementor wired to place to meltdown." She turned to the control panel behind her and saw the count down, a little more than 5 minutes. "And we only have 5 minutes to fix it, what do I do?" she asked trying to keep her voice calm. She knew she could survive a little radiation without much trouble but a full on nuclear blast was beyond even her.

Kim sat frozen in her chair, they had considered the possibility that Dementor would blow the place up. There was no plan for this and try as she might she couldn't think of one on the spot. "I don't know yet, let me talk it out with Wade." She couldn't pull her eyes from the screen, watching that clock was like watching a train wreck. "Wade any idea how we can stop this?" she asked a little absent minded, still dumb struck by the ticking clock.

"Well there isn't enough time to repair the systems he would have had damage to rig it. Definitely not enough time to suit up and pull the rods one by one." Wade frantically worked his keyboard trying to find a working solution to imminent explosion that would devastate the world. "I got it; we have to flood the reactor. That should give us enough time to repair the damaged systems and stop this."

"Great plan genius, but how do we manage that?" Shego queried over the open com line. "It's not like I can pull water out of thin air."

"You don't have to. I'm looking at the building design and we can do it easy. They built it on a dead lake, which means you're surrounded by water, and the back wall of the reactor is right against the water. So all you need to do is to blow a hole in the reactor wall and the lake water will rush in to fill the reactor. I bet that's why they built the control room and reactor three levels below ground, they planned it as an emergency failsafe." Wades fingers continued to furiously type, trying to work out what size of a charge they would need and where to place it.

Shego turned to one of the now untied workers and rushed closer to him. "Where can I access the inside of the reactor?" They were running out of time and she was starting to panic herself.

The man stumbled over his tongue as he tried to think of where to send her. "T-there is an access door up the hall and to the left. But without a radiation suit you won't be able to do anything, and they were taken by the guys who attacked us." Sweat rolled down his round face as he tried to explain.

"Daniel, take all these people and get up at least one level. We only have." She looked back to the clock, "shit we only have three and a half minutes. So you have a minute and a half to get them up the stairs before I do something stupid." She looked around to find all eyes in the room were on her. "One minute, twenty five seconds left. Now get your asses in gear and move!" she bellowed sounding more like a drill sergeant than their rescuer.

Instantly everyone started running out the door and up the hall, Shego made sure she was the last one out of the room. When they cam to the intersection at the end of the hall everyone turned right and headed for the stairs but the raven haired agent turned left.

"Princess, tell your genius I need to know what side to blast, and quick!" Shego shouted to the com piece.

Kim had an idea as to what Shego was planning, but hoped she was wrong, because if she wasn't then this was a suicide mission. "Wade says to take out the right side of the chamber from the door. But you can't do it Shego, the second you open that hatch the radiation will f-f-fry you." Kim stammered, unable to control herself as she watched the video feed. She knew Shego was running to her death.

"Don't worry Kimmie, I will be fine." She said before taking her com piece off. She held it in front of her and pointed the miniature camera back on herself. "It's about time you let someone else play the hero." She said with a smile. "But this is something you shouldn't watch." And with that the ex-assassin crushed the ear piece.

Shego pulled open the door in front of her, and stepped into the air lock space, letting the door close behind her. Once it was sealed she ignited her hands and blew the second door clear off. She didn't know how high up she was but she could tell the reactor floor was far below her. It only took her one step forward to see the wall she need to destroy, and once she could, she opened fire on it with every ounce of plasma she could throw. She was still going at as her vision started to go dark, but the last thing she saw as her vision went black was the water rushing in. the last thing to go through her mind as she passed out were three words, I did it.

Shego opened and had no idea where she was. She rolled her head to side of what she had already decided was a comfortable pillow and smiled at what she saw. There in a chair by the wall sat Kim. She was curled up with her knees to her chest and asleep, but there she sat. This meant that Shego had in fact managed to stop the reactor from blowing.

"She hasn't left that spot since they brought you in." Said a familiar voice she would have preferred not to have heard.

Shego rolled her head to the other side to see Betty Director standing over her. "She has been waiting here to tell me what an idiot I am?" The raven maned woman quipped. She realized her voice her voice sounded weaker than she thought it would. Instead of the lecture she was expecting from Betty, all she got was a smile. "What is there something on my face?" she asked not sure what the smile was for.

"No, she said she wanted to tell you…" the one eyed woman trailed off. "Well I will let her tell you. I will say you make one hell of a good agent. Risking your own life for untold thousands, I'm not sure even I could do that."

Shego checked to make sure Kim was still asleep before she continued her talk with the boss. "I didn't do it for untold thousands, I did it for her. "She indicated Kim with a nod of her head. "Headquarters would have been in the blast radius, and I wasn't going to let that happen to her." A smile graced her green features. "You on the other hand, I wouldn't mind seeing you go down in a nuclear blast, I would even bring popcorn." She said with a weak laugh that made her cough.

Betty knew she wasn't serious, at least not about watching her die. "As long as I have known you, you have always managed to surprise me. Although I glad it's with your bravery and not your stupidity this time." She joked right back. "But I guess this could really be either. How on earth did you know the radiation wouldn't kill you?" she asked more seriously.

The smile evaporated from Shego's face. "Honestly I didn't, all I knew was that I would last long enough to get at least one good blast out." She turned back to face Kim before continuing, "I hoped that that one blast would be enough to do the job, and save her. Past that I know I can survive minor radiation without any side effects, thanks to my powers, so I figured large amounts wouldn't kill me, at least not right away." Her voice was almost whisper quiet and shaking. "Betty how long have I been unconscious? How long has she been watching over me?"

Betty placed her hand on Shego's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "Fifty-three hours, the doctors didn't know if you would pull through. But she never gave up hope and neither did I. Daniel on the other hand, has spent of the time complaining that he should have left you behind." She waited for Shego to look back to her. "He went back and pulled you out of that security hatch. He has some radiation burns on his hands, but he is fine, already got the phone numbers of a few nurses."

She gave another weak little laugh. "Well if he gets to enjoy the perks of being a hero, then so do I. Now it's about time for you to get out, so I can wake that cute little thing up and enjoy some praise." Shego winked up at her boss. "If you don't want to leave I can always poke our other eye out." She quipped.

Betty started for the door. "Good to know your feeling okay and I will leave with my eye intact, thank you very much." She said right before she closed the door.

A/N: Okay I know I took a long time with this chapter and I am sorry about that, but I have been rather busy with wedding and moving plans, but I should have those under control so there will be more updates to look forward to.


	10. Family Dinner

Kim awoke to the sound of a constant drip. She hoped it had all been a dream, that she would open her eyes to find the drip was just a leaky faucet. Slowly her lids lifted, and as her vision adjusted to the light of the room she found her fears confirmed. She was still in the hospital room with an unconscious Shego. The last time she checked the clock, it had been about Fifty hours since Shego had been brought in, now the clock told her it had been another four hours. Her fears that Shego wouldn't wake up were growing stronger. Kim brought her olive eyes down from the clock to look at the injured hero. Shego was still lying there, arms at her sides, and motionless. The i.v. lines in her arms were hooked up to multiple bags, fluids to keep her hydrated, nutrients to keep her feed, medication to fight any effects of radiation, and others she assumed were pain killers. The woman before her had risked everything to save the lives of millions and yet it had caused her untold amounts of damage, and much as she wanted to, there was nothing Kim could do to help.

"Please wake up." Kim pleaded, holding back the sobs inside her. She had been the hero hundreds of times and it had never killed her, so it couldn't kill Shego. "It's not fair, why couldn't I have been there to stop it."

"Because you are pregnant and have someone other than yourself to think about, Princess." Shego's weak voice pulled Kim from her sorrow and instantly drew olive eyes to her pale green face. "Besides, how would you have blasted the wall of a nuclear reactor?"

The redhead threw herself out of the chair, barely touched the ground before she landed next to the bed, and threw her arms around Shego's neck. She squeezed with everything she had, holding her check to the green one beside it. Tears fell freely down her face as joy over took her. "That was stupid and reckless, but I'm just glad you're okay." She let her death grip go and placed her hands on Shego's shoulders, holding the immobile woman at arms length. She stared right into the confused emerald eyes looking at her before she spoke. "If you ever do something so crazy again, I will kill you myself." Her voice not sounding as serious as she had been trying for.

"It's good to see you too." Shego laughed, which caused her to cough, just like before. She forced herself to smile. "But if you are going to yell at me then now is the time, while I am still too weak to ignore you and walk away." Her smile faded as she readied for the verbal assault that would follow.

Kim leaned on the edge of the bed, and made herself comfortable. "You, you, you did amazing. Even I couldn't have pulled that off. You thought and acted fast, with no regard for yourself, which was dumb, but it was so amazing to see you do that. I knew you had it in you to be a good guy, and you are really good at it." Kim blurted out faster than Shego thought possible. Before she could start again Shego cut her off.

"Not quite what I was expecting, but I won't complain." Shego shifted her weight over as best she could, to make more room for the redhead. "Besides, it wasn't really that hard to do. Just had to think of what you would do." Shego smiled, not only about being able to pay the younger girl a compliment, but at the fact that she didn't have to tell a half lie to her this time, just a slight omission of a fact, a big fact.

Kim lifted herself to sit on the bed, which brought her feet right off the floor. She fussed around a little trying to find a position that was comfortable. "Are you crazy? I would never have gone on a suicide mission like that." She said as she finally settled into a spot. She had one knee over the other, with her body turned so she could still face Shego. She seemed ashamed to admit that she wouldn't have had the courage to do what her emerald friend had, and couldn't bring herself to meet Shego's eyes.

A pale green hand tenderly touched the bottom of her chin and forced her head up to meet the serious emerald eyes staring at her.

"You would have done everything in your power to stop that explosion, we both know it. You may not have been able to blow the reactor wall from the inside like I did, but you would have found a way." Shego let her hand fall back to the bed; the strain of holding it up was starting to get to her. "I did the same thing, but my power just has different strengths, like what seems to be a resistance to the effects of radiation. Thank God for that." She could see the pregnant girl start to cheer up a little. "Now, would you do me a favour?"

Kim brightened even more, at this point she would do anything for the countries latest hero. "That would depend on the favour; I'm not going break the law or anything." She joked, but she wasn't entirely sure she wouldn't break a small law for this woman right now.

Shego scratched at her arm a little above one of the i.v. lines. "Get a doctor in here so I can force him to take these darn things out." she said while pointing to the i.v. line. "Not to mention I don't want to be here when they start serving what they call food, its just pathetic." She laughed a little.

Kim almost fell over laughing, she hadn't been expecting that. She thought the woman would ask for something ridiculous like a medal, or a raise, but all she wanted was to be away before breakfast came. "I-I think I can do that, but I doubt they will want to let you go so soon." Kim said while trying to get her laughter in check.

"I'm awake, I'm alive, and did you miss the part where I said I would force him?" Shego's tone became a bit more serious. "Please Princess I just want to get out of here and eat, I'm starved." She pleaded with the redhead.

"Okay I will go find a doctor for you to intimidate." Kim jumped off the bed and gave Shego a mock salute, before jogging out of the room.

Kim stopped in front of the little building she had been directed to. It was a plain one story, with a single window in the front which showed you most of the inside. The building itself looked a little run down, and in need of a new paint job at the very least. The old wood door used to be painted white, now the paint had peeled revealing the original oak from which it was made. The brick looked to be in ok shape except for the occasional scorch mark. Between the bricks, Kim could see places where the mortar was starting to crumble and other places where it appeared to have been dug out.

Kim looked over at the exhausted figure she was helping to hold up, who would have thought some one like this would need the help of two girls to get around. Shego was being held up by Kim on side and Betty on the other. The raven mane that fell down across Kim's arm was as limp and listless as the woman it belonged to. "Are you sure this is the right place?" she had followed the directions that were given, but still couldn't believe this was where Shego had wanted to go. "It looks like this place hasn't had a customer in ages."

Shego gave a half hearted laugh. "If I know him, he won't have left this place. He always had a soft spot for it." She looked up into the window, nothing had changed. It still looked the same way she remembered. It would be nice to see him again. She looked over to Betty. "And as for you, don't go mentioning your job, our jobs, or anything about work. You will understand once we meet the owner." The villainess did her best to stand up straight, and found herself annoyed by the arms holding her up. "Alright, you two can let go of me now, I'm not some cripple that can't do anything on her own." She felt the arms slide out from behind her, and the full force of her own weight settle onto her shaky legs. She took a slow, short step forward and tested her weakened muscles, she knew she had enough strength to get inside and sit on her own, even if she did like having one of those arms around her.

Betty took the lead and made the final few steps towards the door. "Alright, I will keep quiet about work, but only because you asked so nicely." She quipped as she opened the door.

Kim let Shego go first, that way she could catch the injured woman should she fall. "We could always act like girls and talk about boys." Kim joked. As run down as this place looked she had to admit, it would be fun to have a girls night out. So what if one of the girls was her boss, the other could barely stand on her own, and it was shortly before midnight, it would still be fun.

Betty waited for Shego to get close enough so that she could whisper without having to worry about Kim hearing her. "We could always talk about girls." She quietly prodded as the wounded warrior passed in front of her, which earned her a glare from the slumped figure.

Once all three had entered and the door closed, they could hear footsteps coming from the back, which they assumed was the kitchen. As the footsteps grew louder, another sound started to emerge, humming, whoever this mystery man was, he was humming. Suddenly the footsteps stopped and there before them was a balding, portly man. He was about the same height as Shego, but at least 150 pounds heavier, and all of it was in his gut. He was wearing a pair of stained black jeans, a bright yellow t-shirt with heart on it, and a sparkling clean white apron. His round cheeks drew up into a smile when he saw Shego, and he bounded across the room grabbed her in a hug, Kim and Betty both started to snicker as he spun around with ragdoll Shego in his arms.

"Oh, hunny it's so good to see you. You haven't been to the shop since you said you were electrocuted by that teen hero." He said in his oddly high pitched voice. He stopped spinning and held Shego at an arms length, so he could get a good look at her. "Girl you're a mess, did that little girl get the best of you again? And where is our normal outfit?" the puzzled look on his face quickly disappeared when he noticed the other two girls standing before him. "I am so sorry, I totally forgot my manners. My name is Travis, it is a pleasure to meet you fine young ladies." He said with a smile.

Shego, still being held up by the large hand on her shoulders, looked up to meet Travis' eyes. "Travis, this is Betty and Kim. They are my… friends." She kept her voice slow and even. "NOW WOULD YOU LET GO OF ME SO WE CAN SIT AND TALK YOU BIG, GAY GOON!" she shouted with all the strength she could muster.

The heavy set man gently took his hands off Shego's shoulders and wrung them in his apron. The look on his face betrayed nothing about what he was thinking. Before anyone could react or say anything, his right hand flew out like a hawk and smacked the green cheek in front of him. Shego, unable to hold her balance, toppled over and onto the floor. "I thought I taught you more respect then that? You couldn't beat me on your best day, and now you come in here, injured, and start calling me names. You must be crazy." His voice was calm and steady. He turned and headed back for the kitchen. "Now pick yourself up and find a seat, we can talk while Julian gets the food ready. Any requests?" he asked a little joy back in his voice.

"Spaghetti sounds good." Shego answered without lifting her head, as she couldn't. "And thanks Travis, I needed that."

Kim bent down to help pick her emerald hero up. "Are you okay Shego?"

She asked while lacing her arm under and around the weakened woman. Slowly she helped lift Shego back up.

"I am fine Princess, thank you; Travis just hates it when I call him a goon." She laughed weakly. "If he hadn't held back you would be peeling me off the wall. Isn't that right big guy?" She asked, knowing he had stopped to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Travis stared at her from the doorway he had emerged from. "Getting help, using manners, I can see we have a lot to talk about." He pointed over to the corner of the room, the one you couldn't see from the front window. "Use that booth, it will give us some _privacy_." And with that he was gone, disappeared into the backroom.

Betty was still frozen with the shock of what she had just witnessed. Seeing someone brave enough to talk bad about Shego was one thing, but seeing someone do it and strike her without being killed was another. "W-what just happened?" was all she could manage to say.

Shego, now fully back on her feet but still leaning on the redhead, looked to her confused boss and smiled. "That's just the way we greet each other, its pretty normal if he likes you. Although the smack was uncalled for if you ask me." She rubbed her still red cheek a little. She managed to turn herself and Kim around and started them off towards the indicated booth. "Now let's sit and wait for him to get back. I think you two will like this place, especially you Kimmie." the ex-henchman left unsaid the reason they would like it, and the reason she had wanted to come.

Betty shook off the shock that had gripped her, and finally managed to move her body again. By the time she had made it to the corner, Kim had gotten Shego into the corner and had sat her down. The redhead was hanging their coats on the hook that protruded from one corner of the booth. Betty hung her own coat from the hook on the opposite corner. When she turned to take her seat she found that Travis was back and already sitting in the chair opposite the bench seat her and the other girls were using.

This is the man who taught Shego the art of silence, she thought. With his weight there was no way he should have been able to make it across this old floor without a sound, let alone getting into the chair just as quietly. Yet there he was, smiling warmly at them, and she hadn't heard a sound. "You are quite the master of stealth, I'm impressed." She admitted as she took her own seat. "Mind if I ask where you learnt your technique?"

Travis gave her a warm smile, he liked this brunette, she was polite yet too the point. "If you really want to know you will have to come see me another day. My story is long and I think tonight there are better topics to spend our time on. But you are free to come by anytime you like, after all a friend of this green bitch is a friend of mine." He finished by giving her a little wink. "Now since I know Shego won't do it, I will introduce myself. I am Travis Suterusu, and as I am sure that at least," he pointed one hand towards Betty without looking away from the group, "Betty here has surmised, I am the one who taught our little girl her combat and stealth skills among other things." He paused to wait for any questions this one statement might bring up.

Kim was the first to respond. "I'm sorry, but I have fought with her hundreds of times, and you are telling me you taught her everything? The way she can move without making a sound, and the way she combines pieces of so many styles so fluently. All of that came from you?" Her voice came out with more awe in it than she had planned, but that didn't matter now. She finally had a person who could tell her more about her green roommate.

Travis' brown eyes looked at Kim with pride. "Yes I did. I also taught her how to cook, but I doubt you knew she could do that." his smile grew bigger with the thought that he had ousted his apprentice's secret. The sight of the drool forming in the corners of Kim's mouth caused his smile to turn into a slack jawed gape. He looked to the other two women, unable to voice his question about the look on the redheads face.

Betty knew the look on her friends face well, and answered the unasked question without hesitation. "She is thinking about food, I would assume it's the meals Shego has been making for her." She reached over and closed the smaller woman's mouth with a tap on the underside of her jaw.

"You mean to tell me that our little girl cooks for you?" Travis questioned as he collapsed into his chair. After getting some rather enthusiastic nods from Kim he burst out laughing, which caused every inch of him to shake and got sympathetic giggles from all but the emerald woman in the middle. "You swore you would never cook for anyone but…"

"Don't you say another word Travis!" Shego cut him off, her old authoritative voice back in full swing for the moment. "You say another word and I will blow you to pieces." The heat in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by her mentor.

"Okay, we can discuss that later. For now why don't you tell me what brought you here, tonight." The quizzical look in his brown eyes, faltered for a moment belaying the worry hidden behind it. "I mean you only come here when you need help, and you have never brought company with you."

Shego relaxed a little and slumped herself into the back of the bench seat. Relieved that her secret would remain that way for the moment she cleared her mind and tried to think of why she had actually come. "Well for once I have come to see you and I'm not in trouble. So you can stop worrying." She reassured the large man. "I have spent the last two days in the hospital and just wanted a nice meal. And you know how picky I am about my chefs." She laughed at the joke between the two of them.

"Sounds like my timing is perfect then, because dinner is served." Came a gravelly voice from the kitchen door. Kim and Betty couldn't help but look to see who else they would get to meet on this adventure into Shego-land. There in the doorway stood a man, over six feet tall, every inch of him was perfectly muscled, and his hair was kept short and neat. In one hand he carried a tray of plates stacked high with noodles and sauce, the other hand had a tray of drinks. His jeans were blue and spotless, the grey muscle shirt was just as clean, but his waist apron was black and covered in stains that looked ancient and overlapped each other. He was the exact opposite of Travis in appearance but wore the same friendly smile. "My name is Julian, Julian Suterusu. It's a pleasure to meet you lovely ladies, even if you did come with a sour puss like her." He chuckled as he made his way over to the table. "Long time no see, Night Light." He said before sticking his tongue out at Shego, which earned him a growl from her.

Julian bent down and placed all the dishes on the table with the greatest of ease. Holding both empty trays in one hand he leaned down beside Travis and used his free hand to point to his cheek. Travis sighed before leaning in to give the statuesque man a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you darling, are you gonna sit down and join us?" Travis asked with a little glee in his voice.

This earned laughter from the man who towered over him. "Nope, I have some dishes to do. Food doesn't clean up behind itself you know." Julian turned to leave but was stopped by a worried look on Kim's face. "What's wrong hunny? Tell me how I can fix it." he said very softly to her, thinking his size may have frightened her.

"I can smell beer, and I am very grateful for all of this but I can't drink. You see I have to drive us home tonight." She said quietly, not wanting to offend someone who had brought her the mountain of spaghetti she saw before her.

Now both men laughed, not a maniacal laugh, but a friendly and happy one. "Don't you worry, its true Shego and your other friend got beer, you my redheaded fox, have a large mug of honey tea. I would never serve an expecting mother alcohol. Now you just enjoy that and give a shout if you need anything else." Julian reassured her, his voice soft and sweet but still with that gravelly quality. Before anymore protests could be launched he was already dancing his way across the floor and back into the kitchen.

Betty was the first one to address the obvious elephant in the room. "How did he know Kim was pregnant? Outside of her family and friends no one should know that fact." She crossed one leg over the knee of the other to give her quicker access to the boot knife she always wore.

Shego went from her normal pale green, to ash white. She had been hoping against hope that this subject wouldn't get brought up tonight, she had even forbid Betty from talking shop to help avoid this. But now the question had been asked and would have to be answered, no matter the consequences.

Travis seemed unfazed by the situation, obviously unaware of the danger he could be in, or overly confident in his ability to handle the situation. Shego couldn't tell which, which was bad news in her books. She prayed that he would handle this like an adult instead of the stubborn impetuous fool he normally was.

Unflinching brown eyes stared back at Betty, and calculated their next move. "The same way I know who you are, Dr. Director, because we are information dealers. We gather all the best info and then sell it on the black market." He gave pause to see how she would react, giving her the chance to attack if she wanted. "This whole place is rigged up for audio and video recording, except for this booth. Shego is like family, and we would never use family to gather intel on their friends. Like I said, a friend of hers is a friend of ours."

Kim gulped down the mouthful of spaghetti she had been working on and decided to voice her opinion. "I don't care what they do, no one who can cook like this is evil." She hurriedly shoved more into her mouth, washing it down with some of the honey tea in her mug. "Please tell me there is more of this wonderful food back there." She said earnestly between bite full's.

Everyone burst into laughter, they couldn't help it. The petit hero had cut the tension of the room with the simplest of ease, and everyone felt a slight sense of relief for it. If Kim was willing to trust them, then Betty wasn't going to argue with her. Shego had avoided having to take sides against her mentor or her love. As for Travis, he was glad there wouldn't be a repair bill for his restaurant.

"You don't have to worry, anything between us stays between us. I wouldn't feel right profiting off personal conversation. Nor would I feel right selling any information about the young Miss Possible, given her proximity to my girl here. As for information about Global Justice, well that never really sold anyway, somehow Gemini always had it before I did." Travis cleared the air, trying to make everyone a little more comfortable. He knew how people could be when talking to a man like himself. "Is there anything else you would like me to agree to before we can start being friendly again?" he asked honestly, he didn't want these two girls to think him an evil man simply because of the work he did.

Betty was a little shocked at his willingness to agree with what must have been bad business decisions. The money he could make from selling the information on Kim was endless, yet he said he wouldn't sell any information on her simply because she was here with Shego. If this man was willing to go so far without being asked then Betty wanted to trust him. At least until he gave her reason not too, then she would have him drawn and quartered. "No, I can see you are a reasonably man, and I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." She conceded the point to him. "But I do have a question." She stated as reached for her mug.

Travis wet his lips, a woman like this had a question for him, it had to be something good, something that would let him show off his considerable knowledge of the underworld. "I'm all ears, you name it and I will spill the beans on anything you want." He joyously explained.

The one eyed woman took a long swig of her beer, and then set the mug back down with a self satisfied smile on her face. "What can you tell us about Shego?" She asked with a playful edge to her voice.

Kim couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much in a single meal. Travis had spent the last two hours regaling them with tales of Shego's younger day, while Shego glared at him over the plate she had been working on. Julian added his own recollections on the two occasions he had come out to refill drinks and drop off new plates for Kim. Now the five of them sat there talking as if they had known each other since birth.

"Now that you have made a complete fool of me are you happy Travis?" Shego asked before downing the last of her fourth beer. She almost sprayed that last mouthful all over the table when she caught Kim doing her impression of Shego after her first run in with poison oak. "Laugh it up now Princess, but I know where you sleep." Her threat losing its gravity thanks to the laughter in her voice.

Travis took his arm from around Julian's middle and reached across the table. He took Shego's chin in his pudgy hand and tore her gaze from the redheaded comedian; bringing it over to meet his own. "I'm happy you are safe. I'm happy you are doing something worthwhile." He took his hand from her chin and extended it to Betty. "I'm happy you gave her a second chance." He finished while he waited for her to take his hand.

The beer had started to work its magic on Betty, and she faltered a moment before taking the hand and shaking it vigorously. "I appreciate the s-sentiment, but honestly it was Kim who convinced me." She slurred, still shaking the big hand. "She can be very convincing when she wants to be."

Upon hearing her name, Kim brought her giggle fit under control. "It didn't take much, a quick review of the facts and a list of the positive things she could add to the team, although I did leave out the long, long list of downsides that come from working with her." She joked, still wiping tears from her eyes.

Everyone shared a little laugh at the joke, while Travis got up and walked around the table. The floor squeaked and groaned with every step he took. The portly man stopped in front of Kim and motioned for her to stand. Without a moments hesitation the redhead came to feet before the man who stood just tall enough to look her straight in the eye. Before anyone else could react, Travis wrapped his arms around the red head and gripped her in a tight hug.

"I am overjoyed you saw the same kind heart in her that we did." He said before pulling her closer and lowering his voice. "Please love her the same as we do, too," he whispered to her before letting her go.

Kim wasn't sure what to make of that last part, but she smiled at him. "It was easy to see, all I had to do was look." She answered honestly. She turned her glance back to a crimsoned cheeked Shego, who quickly turned her head to try and hide her embarrassment. She glanced to everyone else at the table, they all had smiles, but she could see the pride in Travis and Julian's eyes. It was the same pride her own parent's eyes held when they talked about her, and suddenly she understood what the portly man had meant with his whispered comment. They loved Shego as if she was their own daughter, and wanted her to find someone special, someone to share her life with. Now it was Kim's turn to blush, she had never thought of Shego like that, for that matter she had never thought of anyone but Ron like that let alone another girl. But her time with Shego, as friend and foe, were some of the best times she had had. Her thoughts were interrupted when a warm hand took her own and pulled back down into the seat.

Shego wasn't sure what Travis was up too, but she knew he had said something she hadn't heard if Kim was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed him return to his seat. "I'm not sure what you said but if shared another embarrassing secret, I will be back to kick your giant ass when I'm healed." She said in mock anger. Then it occurred to her that she was still holding her old foes hand, quickly she let go and shook a fist at her mentor. "And when I can handle more than four beer." She laughed, hoping Kim would buy that as an excuse for why she had held her hand.

The room roared with laughter from everyone. Betty checked her watch and cursed under her breath. "Shit, its already past two. Will is going to be freaking out; I had better give him a call so he knows I'm still alive and to come get me." She reacted into her pocket and grabbed her cell, which had been turned off since they had left the hospital.

Travis leaned over and whispered something into Julian's ear, which prompted him to run full tilt into the kitchen. Seconds later he came back out serving tray in hand. Atop the tray was another cup of tea for Kim, an unlabeled bottle, and four shot glasses. "We have at least a half hour till your ride gets here, so are you up for some shots?" he asked with a wry smile.

Shego stretched her arms and stifled a yawn. "Worst that happens is a pass out and one of you has to load me into the car, so bring it on." She taunted the towering man. Her raven mane fell over her shoulder as she turned her head to speak to one eye looking back at her in shock. "Bet I can drink you under the table before your personal slave gets here." she said loud enough that she knew it would be heard on the other end of the phone attached to Betty's ear.

Betty gave a small smile of her own before finishing her business on the phone. "Yeah that's the address, come get me but take your time. Seems I have a challenge here. Thanks Will." She hung up her phone and slipped it back into her pocket without taking her eye off of Shego. "You're on. Shot for shot till one of us falls?" She accepted the challenge, and made sure to set the rules so they were both clear.

Julian set the glasses on the table and poured the shots without spilling a drop. "I'm in, but this is going to be way too easy. The pair of you wont get past the first one." He taunted them.

Kim watched the three of them take their first shots and slam the glasses down. Betty and Shego instantly looked like they had swallowed fire, and took a moment to compose themselves again before the second. She turned to Travis who was leaned back in his chair smiling at her. "Travis, about what you said earlier." She started, watching his smile grow ever so slightly. "I'm not sure if I do yet but I think I might." She said cryptically so only he would understand. He just smiled and gave her a little nod of his head before downing his first shot. Kim watched the drinking game quietly, lost in her own thoughts. She didn't know if she loved Shego, she didn't know if it was too soon after Ron, and she certainly didn't know if she was a lesbian. About the only thing she knew for sure about all of it was that Shego made her happy, and she hoped Shego felt the same. There wasn't much question about that though after the way that pale green hand had held hers, tender and tight.

Shego made her way up the stairs and down the hall to her room, with a lot of Kim's help. It had taken Will about 45 minutes to show up, and in that time she and Betty had managed 7 shots. They were both glad he had shown up because one more round and neither would have been able to stand, even with help. In her spinning vision she briefly glimpsed her bed and felt relief to be home, the heat from the liquor combined with her own naturally high temperature was starting to roast her alive. Her own bed meant she could get naked and sleep off this heat. She felt herself drop and hit something soft, she assumed it was her bed and instinctively tried to pull her uniform shirt over her head. Still weak from the radiation exposure and the drinking she found the shirt stuck around her shoulders. She held her arms out and let out a pleading moan to the redhead who had helped this far. Suddenly she felt the shirt slid gently up her back, over her head and down her arms. With a smile she reached for her pants and found her fingers too dumb to work the button or the zipper, but this time no moan was needed to get help. Once she had her pants off, she turned and fell face first into the pillow. The cool fabric on her face and stomach felt good, but parts of her were still contained and not getting to enjoy the felling. She reached a hand behind her and failed to find her bra strap. Yet again silent yet nimble fingers found it and worked their magic. The emerald warrior quickly rolled onto her side and used one hand to grab the offending material and yank it free of her body. She tried her best to focus her eyes on the red head in front of her. She motioned for Kim to come closer, and once she was sure she wouldn't miss, placed a hand on either side of the vision of beauty in front of her. "Thank you, Kimmie. For everything." She said before pulling the younger girl closer and gently placing a kiss on her cheek. Her arms dropped and her vision fell back out of focus before she could see the reaction from her roommate. "I think I have to sleep now." Was all she could manage to say before she was unconscious.

Kim stood there a moment watching a woman who was once her most fierce enemy sleep. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander the exposed flesh in front of her. It only took one look before she had decided she liked what she saw, but she still didn't know how she felt about it. Maybe a good night's sleep would help clear her head she thought. Before she turned for the door, she leaned over, brushed raven hair from the side of Shego's face and placed her own kiss on the green cheek.

A/N: ok I know it took a bit, but I hope it was worth it. speaking of taking a bit, I probably wont be updating much till September, I have a wedding, honeymoon, cross country move, and job hunt to do before I can sit down and focus on much, let alone spend hours a day focused on writing. I will see if I cant get one more up (maybe a shorter chapter) before the real craziness starts for me. As always tell me what you think, good and bad.


End file.
